One More Surprise
by Star Tweak
Summary: Sequel to What Matters Most and Surprise! You're A Mutant. After sending Mimi away she comes home early with a little surprise. Who knows what else the universe has in store for our favorite family?
1. Prologue: All My Lovin'

A/N: HERE IT IS!! Hahah aren't you excited? I am!

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this Chappie:

All My Loving - The Beatles

* * *

Prologue: All My Lovin'

_"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."_

**-- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

"How long will you be gone?" Donatello's sad voice made me falter.

Here I sat with my seven closest friends, and none of them looked pleased. Splinter already knew, so he was in his room meditatin'. I still had to tell Mrs. Davies, Marcus, Mark, Tom, April, Casey, Alexandria, and Jacob. But they came first, so here I was tellin' them the news I had just received the night before. I took in a deep breath.

"Splinter says four months at least, unless I need longer."

"Why?" Asked Raph lookin' furious, I tried my best to smile at him.

"He says I need to figure out what I want to do with my life." I shrugged.

"You want to spend it with the family." Maureen said as if it were obvious. Which it was.

"He knows that, you all know that." Leo interjected.

"So, why are you leaving then?" Angel asked.

"I think he means career wise." I shrugged, "A lot has happened in the last two years, he thinks I need some time away from the city to think things over."

"When are you leaving?" Joey asked sadly.

"The day after tomorrow." I said with a wince.

"That's too soon!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's enough time to get my ticket, pack my stuff, and tell everyone." I shrugged, "Think of it this way, the sooner I leave, the sooner I get to come back."

"Where are you goin'?" Asked Raph gruffly.

"Just to California with some relatives."

"Just to California?" Asked Joey, "That's across the country!"

"Better than South America." I glanced at Leo who barely smirked.

"You'll call everyday? Email? Anything?" Joey asked.

"Everyday, I promise." I nodded, "Don't worry guys, really."

"Four months is a long time."

"Not as long as six." I said, "Let's face it, I got a better deal than Leo. You guys could make it without Leo, and without the girls for a year, you can make it without me for four months."

"You don't seem to upset." Angel pouted.

"What can I do?" I said, "I really don't have a choice, do I? I might as well just take it as it is and work through it."

Raph got up at this and left without another word. I sighed slightly, before turnin' to Leo. I stood up and so did he, we exchanged a hug. I then moved onto Angel. I hugged all my friends, Joey was getting' teary eyes so I quickly kissed her forehead and left her to Donnie. Ree and Mike hugged me at the same time, not willin' to let go. I had to threaten them to get 'em offa me. Crazy kids. Joey came back for another hug, her emotional state wasn't the best lately so I gave her one last long hug before goin' to face Raph.

As I moved towards the step I could only hope this wouldn't end up a fight. The last thing I need is to leave on bad terms with him for four months. It wouldn't be right and I don't think either of us could stand it. It would be hard enough bein' with out each other, knowing that the last things we said to each other were screamed in anger…it would just be bad.

I entered the room. Pretty much unchanged. Barbells still in the corner, my clothes still everywhere, bed still in place, my notebooks still hidden from sight. He was sittin' on the bed, his eye ridges creased into a frown. I leaned on the closed door, and he didn't even turn to look at me. Just kept focusin' on the thing in his hand. It was the teddy bear he gave me when he visited me in the hospital last year.

"Four months is longer than ya' think." His voice was quiet and hoarse.

"I know." I said softly.

"I don't understand why ya' can't decided on what you're gonna do here…"

"You know it's been buggin' me since graduation." She replied, "Splinter's just tryin' to help me out, give me a little time away to think straight."

"Ya' can't think straight here?"

"Raph, bein' out there isn't gonna make me not want to come back." I took a step closer, "Cali is nice, but I belong here…in the city…" I lifted up his chin to look at me, "With you."

"Four months is still a long time." He looked away from me and I sighed sittin' on the bed.

"Yeah, it is." I mumbled, "Just keep yourself occupied, try not to think of me, it'll fly by."

"You make all of this sound easy." He grumbled, "It's not. I can't not think of ya', believe me, I've tried before."

"Just don't spend four months mopin' around here." I said, "And no hookers while I'm gone…" He smirked a little, "I'm serious, Raphael." He didn't look convinced.

I sighed takin' the teddy bear out of his hands. I set it aside gently and made him straighten up, movin' over to straddle him. He looked up at me with a blank expression, but I could see the sadness in those near-amber eyes. I pressed my forehead to his as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, my hands resting on his shoulders. Takin' a deep breath I did somethin' I rarely do for anyone…

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss ya'…"_ I sang softly kissing his beak, _"Tomorrow I'll miss ya…and remember I'll always be true…" _

"Damn straight…" He smirked, and I chuckled.

"And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday…and I'll send all my lovin' to you…"

"C'mere." He grumbled pulling me in for a kiss.

Kissing Raph will never get old. I still get flushed sometimes and my heart beat races. Especially when his hand is makin' it's way into my shirt, and the touch of his skin gives me shivers. As he pulls us both down to lay on the bed liftin' off my shirt, I don't think he really knows just how much it's gonna hurt to be away from him for four long months.

I'm wishin' for anythin' to give me reason to come home early.

* * *

A/N: Awww, how sweet and sad!! Hahah.I'm going camping. With the family. OY VEY! I'll update ASAP.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	2. Chapter 1: One More Surprise

A/N: Kinda short. My apologies. More to come!

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

I Miss You - Blink 182

* * *

Chapter One:Two Months Later

_"Friendship is like a prism through which the many variations of beauty are revealed in our lives."_

**- Anon. **

It's been two years since he kidnapping. Two years since Roger died. Two years since Marcus, Mrs. Davies, Mark and Tom became part of the family.Since then things have been quieter. No disasters trying to tear the family apart. The Foot have been qiuet, and that's always good. There's been drama, fights, and sorrow. But nothing the family couldn't overcome. Everyone's pulled through with the help of everyone else.

It's been about six months since Joanne lost her baby. No one knows how yet. No one knows if it was because of the fact that Joanne and Donnie are two different species or if it was just unhappy chance. Suffice it to say, Joanne is still recovering from the loss, and has been more emotional. It's been two months since Mimi was sent to California to figure out what was in store for her future. She wrote, called, and Emailed everyday just like she promised, and counted on coming home in four months as planned.

"Uncle Raphie… Uncle Raphie!" Little Alexandria screamed and Raphael looked down at the child at his feet.

"What Allie?" Raph asked looking away from the TV.

"Jake won't share his toy trucks with me!" The red head whined.

"Why do you wanna play with trucks anyway?" Raph looked down at the girl, "Ask Ang to play dress up with ya' or somethin'."

"I don't want to play dress up." The little girl said, "I want to play with Jake's toy trucks!"

"Wait until he's bored with it, kid's got the attention span of a gold fish…it'll be five minutes." Raph told the girl who pouted.

"Please make him share with me favoritist Uncle Raphie?" The turtle rolled his eyes and looked behind the small coffee table.A red headed boy with the same eyes was bashing two toy trucks together.

"Jake, share with your sister."

"I don't wanna!" Whined the boy.

"Well you're gonna anyway."

"Says who?" The boy asked smartly.

"Says me, ya' little punk." Raph frowned, "Now play nice or I'll hand ya' from the ceilin' by your toes."

The boy glared at Raph before roling a truck to his twin sister. The little girl jumped at Raph with a hug and kiss on the cheek before jumping away to gloat about her victory. Raph smiled a bit looking at the small girl and then shook his head as the twins began bickering again.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger." Leo smirked leaning on the back of the couch watching the twins play. "Maybe it's because she's strikingly like her aunt."

"Psh, whateva." Raph rolled his eyes, "I just didn't want her to bug me anymore."

"Mmhmm." Leo smiled knowingly.

"Jacob Casey Jones if you throw that toy at your sister I'll let Raph hang you from the ceiling by your toes." Angel threatened coming over and looking at the boy looking ready to thrust the toy truck in his hands at his sister.

"Why would you do that?" Alexandria shrieked, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're a girl." Yelled the boy, "Girls aren't s'posed to like trucks and…boy stuff!"

"You're lucky Aunt Mimi isn't here, "Don said walking up and ruffling the boys hair, "She'd glue your tongue to the roof of your mouth for talking like that."

"Why, did auntie Mimi like boy stuff?" Asked Alexandria.

"Auntie Mimi just never thought girl stuff was fun." Angel said picking up the child.

"But she's a girl!"Jake protested.

"She's just different, Jake." Don said, "There's nothing wrong with being different:

"If you say so." Jacob frowned.

"Auntie Angel?"

"Yes, Allie?"

"When are mommy and daddy coming to get us?"

"They'll be here in the morning." Angel smiled, "Now play together…nicely…until uncle Mikey and aunt Maureen get home with Dinner." She set the girl down and the twins played as if nothing had transpired before.

Don watched television with Raph. Leo and Angel went far enough so they could talk privately but keep an eye on the twins. Raph glanced at the twins every once in awhile. The twins were known to be best friends one moment and then mortal enemies the next. And neither were afraid of a figh.

"Hey has anyone heard from Mimi today?" Donnie asked.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"She hasn't emailed me at all today." Shrugged Donnie, "And she usually call by now, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Said Raph.

"Only two more months." Leo sighed, "This place seems quieter without her."

"Maybe because her and Raph aren't going at it every other night." Don teased.

"Be aware of the small children around, Donatello." Angel said.

"They don't know what I'm talking about." Donnie rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Raph asked.

"Almost six." Angel said, "Why?"

"No reason."

"Mimi hasn't calle." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Didn't she say her cousin was having a baby?" Angel asked.

"She could be at the hospital with her." Leo said.

"Yeah, she's probably fine."

"I'm not stressin'." Raph said, "I just miss her."

"We all do." Don smiled.

"Oh, my goodness, there are little people in my home!" Joanne yelled coming into the house.

Joanne looked a lot different. Instead of her long hair, it was very short and still dyed black. She always thought it suited her. Instead of her simply thin frame, she was now muscular and fit. She no longer looked helpless. There was something sad about her smile, even when she laughed and was really happy. She kissed Don hello and sat down on the floor to play with the twins.

"Has anyone heard from Mimi today?" She asked and Leo looked up.

"No, she hasn't called or anything."

"Weird." She said looking at Jacob.

"DINNER!!" Michelangelo exclaimed plowing right in.

"DINNER!" The twins yelled at him in greeting and he laughed placing a large brown paper bag on the table.

"Chinese food?" Asked Leo.

"Not pizza?" Asked Angel in shock.

"I believed a bit of change was in order." Mikey said haughtily.

"Am I right to assume it's dinner time?" Splinter said coming out of his room.

The old rat had been keeping to himself and to his room as of late. The entire family was concerned for his health. Though he gave no signs that his health was in danger, his sons all knew he was not feeling as well as he always had.

"What gave you that idea, sensei?" Asked Don putting his hand on the small of Joanne's back as they made their way to the table.

"I thought I heard someone mention it." Splinter smiled sitting next to Michelangelo.

"Where's Maureen?" Asked Leo sitting next to Angel.

"Said she had to study for an exam." Mikey said, "I was gonna head over to casa de triplets after dinner."

"Don't bug her if she's studying." Angel said and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Raph, are you eating?" Leo called.

"Not hungry." Raph said.

"Then come sit with your family, my son." Splinter said and Raph grudgingly got up.

"Anyone seen Marcus lately?" Mikey asked.

"He's been really busy with school, I guess." Don shrugged.

"He owes me like a hundred bucks," Angel said giving Alexandria a small noodle of chow-mein, "He should focus on working to pay me back."

"Why do I get the feeling you're talking about me?"

Marcus had only grown in two years. Now taller than the triplets and almost taller than Mimi, he had shaggy black hair. His voice was deeper, and his body more muscular from training. Angel often told him it looked like he had a mop on his head. The teen sat down next to Raph and Jacob. Alexandria blew a kiss to him and the older boy caught it and stuck it in his pocket with a wink.

"How is school?" Don asked.

"Pretty good." Marcus said taking some food off of Mikey's plate who glared at him. "Mid terms coming up though, gotta study."

"I'm here if you need anything." Don said.

"I do have a five page essay due next week." Grinned Marcus.

"Not a chance. Write it for yourself." Don shook his head.

"Worth a try." Shrugged Marcus, "No word from the brat?"

"No." Chimed the table.

"Why does everyone talk about Auntie Mimi so much?" Alexandria asked.

"Yeah, you guys talk like she's never coming back." Jacob said.

"She said she'd be back soon," Alexandria nodded, "Don't worry so much."

"We all just miss her, babe." Joanne smiled.

"Yeah, we all know she's coming back." Angel said and glanced at Leo who knew full well why they grew cautious when Mimi didn't contact them.

"Do not fret children," Splinter said, "I'm sure Miranda will be in touch soon."

* * *

Maureen pulled her car up to a designated spot and parked. She pulled out her cell phone, texting who she was waiting for. She checked the traffic behind her, she didn't want a ticket for being parked too long. The blond looked in her rear view mirror and groaned at the red roots sticking out drastically.

"Ew." The girl groaned. No offense to her other sisters, but being a red head was just too common in her family.

The car door opened and someone took the passenger seat. The long, wavy, black hair gave her away. Mimi's bright eyes shone with excitement at her friend before hugging her across the seat.

"You look great!" Maureen exclaimed, "And tan."

"Cousins dragged me to fake and bake." Mimi said with a roll of her eyes. "Never again."

"I'm so happy to see you but…." She paused, "Why are you here so early?"

"Well, one, I figured out what I'm gonna do." She said, "And two, I just…it's hard to explain right now."

"Oh, well okay." Maureen said and then grinned.

"I missed the city." Sighed Mimi as they drove towards home.

"You were gone for two months." Maureen joked.

"That's a long time, Ree." Mimi said.

"I suppose…"

"Trust me, you'd be dyin' just like I am after two months away from Mike and the family."

"Okay, you win." Maureen said, "I'd come home too."

"Thanks for understandin'." Mimi chuckled.

"Of course." Maureen said, "I know you're a city girl and everything, but you have to promise me you'll take me to Cali one day."

"I promise." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Score!" Maureen said happily and looked over to Mimi who looked faintly nervous, "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Mimi nodded with a smile, "Just a headache and I feel sick."

"You know what they say about airplane food." Maureen said and Mimi just laughed.

"Totally."

"You want to stop for some real food?"

"I could go for some, yeah." Mimi nodded.

"Good, I'm starved. I skipped dinner for your skanky ass." Maureen said, "That's love, man."

"I feel it." Mimi nodded.

"So is this thing you can't explain, bad?" Maureen was serious, Mimi took a long pause.

"I'm really not sure yet."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! hahah see you all later.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	3. Chapter 2: Dream Come True

A/N: Had some writers block, but I got it finished! Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll! Haha. Next thing to work on is the next chapter of Built On Lies. I'm switching off with these two. They're my main focus right now.Well, I hope you like it!

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

**NOTE: Steamy scenes. Nothing too graphic. You should be okay, even if smut isn't your cup of tea.**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Beloved -- The Working Title

* * *

**Chapter 2: _A Dream Come True_**

_ "There are no secrets better kept than the secrets that everybody guesses."_

**-- George Bernard Shaw**

Alexandria was awake, and not even close to being tired. Sitting next to her Aunt and Uncle, who were tangled in each other and sleeping quietly, she watched the television unblinkingly. Her twin had fallen asleep on the recliner mere minutes before, leaving the little girl alone and very awake. A noise at the door made her jump and look at Don and Joanne still fast asleep. Standing on her feet she looked over the side of the couch.

The little girl grinned seeing her other aunt put down a bag that looked very heavy. She jumped off the couch and ran to her aunt attaching herself to the woman's leg. Mimi looked down and smiled shaking her head. She picked up the girl kissing her red head. The little girl put a finger to her lips telling her to be quiet. Mimi complied, whispering,

"What are you doin' awake?"

"Watching TV, Uncle Donnie and Auntie Joe are sleeping…Jake too." Alexandria whispered, "I didn't know you were coming home."

"I didn't either." Mimi smiled, "I just…decided it was time to come home."

"Oh, well, I'm happy you're back!"

"Thank you." Mimi chuckled, "I have to go talk to Splinter, you wake up Joey and Don and have them send you and Jake to bed."

"Should I tell uncle Raphie you'll be up soon?"

"No, I want to surprise him. You just go lay down."

The little girl kissed her aunts cheek and went to do as she was told. Mimi walked over to her teacher's door. She suddenly felt self conscious, and nervous. She bit her upper lip, as Joe and Don began stirring thanks to Alexandria waking them up. She felt a little bite at her ankle and she looked down at the white fluff ball at her feet.

"Not now, Killer, go to bed." Mimi grumbled opening the door, it was still lit up with candles, "Sensei?" The dog moved into the room without her.

"Miranda." Her teacher responded by the candles looking deep in thought, "You are back earlier than you should be." She moved into the room closing the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She said quietly with a wince, "I came home for some…some pretty good reasons though."

"Please share them with me." He said and she moved closer to him, kneeling. Killer sat next to her.

"I've decided what I'm goin' to do…" She trailed off, "I'm gonna be a lyricist…I figure it's…it's somethin' I could do…well…I guess."

"This is a very good choice for you, my dear." Splinter let a small smile slip to his face, "I feel you are not done telling me why you are home."

"Is anyone…listenin' in?"

"I do not believe so." Splinter shook his head.

"I think I'm…" She trailed off, and exhaled, "I might be …pregnant."

There was a long pause. Mimi kept Splinter's gaze but felt herself shrink as the silent moments passed. Her hands clenched into fists and her lip was nearly bleeding from her biting it too much. Splinter looked shocked, but soon smiled ever so softly. Mimi exhaled a breath she was holding. No scolding from Splinter, that's always a good thing. The rat put his hand on her shoulder.

"You do not know for sure." He said, "And I assume no one else knows."

"No." Mimi said barely above a whisper.

"My advice to you, is this, find out for sure if you are indeed with child. And inform Raphael, he will support you, as will the rest of this family. Just like we did with Joanne."

"Yes, I know but…" Mimi made a wince, "Do I have to tell them?"

"You are at an age where I cannot force you to do anything." He paused, "But it would be wise, and they will find out eventually." Mimi nodded biting her lip a little harder.

"Get some rest, child." Splinter smiled, "You must be tired from your journey."

"Thank you, Splinter." She smiled hugging him.

"We have missed you," He said, "Even if your absence was much shorter than it should have been."

* * *

Raphael was not asleep when Alexandria came in with a groggy Jacob in tow. He looked at them in question when Jacob fell asleep on the right cot of the two pushed together. Alexandria walked over to his bed kissed his cheek and grinned in a very suspicious way. Raphael frowned at her before seeing Jacob already had passed out again on his cot, the little girl giggled a little.

"Allie…" Raph said, "What's goin' on?"

"I can't tell you." She smiled.

"You can't tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise." She grinned.

"I don't like surprises," Raph grumbled, "Tell me."

"You're gonna like this one, Uncle Raphie." She smiled, "I gotta lay down."

"No, you don't!" Raph whispered, "Tell me the surprise!" He said as she went across the room to lay down, "Allie!"

"Shh!" Allie scolded, "Jacob is sleeping!"

"Allie!"

"SHH! UNCLE RAPH!" Alexandria whispered loudly.

"Ugh. Kids."

Raphael sat still in a sitting position in his bed, his eye ridges furrowed in concentration. Allie rustled around for a couple minutes before falling asleep. He shook his head with a smile. Those kids could get to sleep so fast, of course they weren't plagued by very erotic dreams about their girlfriend who was halfway across the country. He rubbed his face, and closed his eyes trying to clear his head. But of course, those blue eyes were just staring back at him, and that soft smile she used when she was tired. He groaned.

"Trouble sleepin'?" Raphael's head shot up to the door way.

"Apparently not." Raph said, "I'm dreamin'."

"It's possible." She shrugged closing the door behind her, leaning on it, "If you are I do hope that we don't do anythin' that could scar the children." She smirked.

"I'm not dreamin'." Raph frowned, "You'd be naked already."

"You're such a pervert." Mimi frowned.

"What're you doin' here?" He asked, "You got two more months, at least."

"Figured you'd be happier to see me." She seemed mildly offended.

"Why are you early?" Raph asked in a more demanding tone.

"I don't know." She lied.

"What's goin' on?"

"Nothin'!" Mimi said, "Jesus, I'll go back if it's such a problem for you."

Mimi turned and opened the door back up. She closed it behind her and started walking downstairs with an angry frown. Raphael sat in his bed for about two minutes with the same frown on his face. He looked over to the sleeping children, let out an angry grunt and got out of bed quickly. He moved down the stairs where Mimi was beginning to make coffee, and watching the machine work. Leaning on the counter her face in her hands. Raph narrowed his eyes at her.

Mimi was waiting for her coffee and trying to make her headache go away. A hand on her back made her tense up for second before she straightened up and turned around. Raph was still frowning and she was too, her lips in a tight line. She loosened up a bit licking her lips a little, but other than that she stayed still and kept his gaze. Raph moved toward her slightly keeping them barely an inch apart. Mimi took a sharp intake of breath, and suddenly Raph was at her lips.

It was a hungry kiss, and Raph still wasn't sure this could be as real as it felt. Her heart racing in her chest, he could feel it as he ran his hand up her clothed shoulder and his over her chest. He picked her up by the waist lifting her up onto the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard as his hands trailed under her shirt. Mimi gasped as her back accidentally touched the hot coffee pot and the two broke apart. Staring at each other and catching their breath.

"So, this is real?" Raph asked, "You're home?"

"Yeah." Mimi said catching her breath.

"But, why?"

"I figured shit out." Mimi shrugged.

"Did you talk to Splinter?"

"Yes." She grumbled.

"How much shit are you in?"

"None." Mimi responded pushing him back with one hand and jumping off the counter, "Coffee?"

"You'll never get to sleep." He said.

"I don't need sleep." Mimi said, turning away from him, she reached up into a cupbard and pulled out a chipped mug, she poured herself some of the hot drink.

"Put the coffee down, let's go to bed." Raph said tiredly.

"I'm sleepin' on the couch." Mimi turned, he was still quite close to her, and she sipped the bitter coffee.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're a jerk and a pervert." She said simply drinking more coffee.

"Shut up!" Raph grumbled taking the cup out of her hand.

"I'm drinkin' that!" She protested.

"No, you're goin' to bed."

"I am not." She said as he grabbed her wrist dragging her away from the kitchen. She didn't cooperate not moving her legs so she was sliding across the floor, Raph turned to her with an annoyed look. "Hah." She stuck her tongue at him.

"I forgot how annoyin' you are." He grumbled throwing her over his shoulder.

"Raphael if you do not put me down, I _will_ scream." Mimi warned.

"Oh, yeah. I think you wouldn't want to bring that much attention to yourself."

"You're infuriating!" Mimi growled as they neared his room.

She did not scream as he carried her into his room. The two children still sleeping soundly. He threw her down on the bed and she glared at him leaning up on her elbows. Raph climbed onto the bed as well kissing her on the head before laying down and she sighed falling onto her back. They laid next to each other in complete silence. His hand absently tracing her upper thigh.

"So," Mimi whispered, "Sex is really all you missed from me." She rolled her eyes, "Typical, how many hookers did you screw while I was gone?"

"Mimi, shut up." Raph rolled his eyes, turning on his side and staring at her while she glared at the ceiling.

"What are the little ones here for?" She asked.

"Case and Ape went out, I guess." He replied and she nodded, "You're not really mad at me, are ya'?"

"Oh, 'course not." Mimi said, "It was almost sweet until you grumbled about me not bein' naked." Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"What the fuck are you so sensitive for?"

"Oh, I don't know, we've only been separated for two months." She rolled her eyes, "A small, 'I missed you.' Could have been nice." He chuckled and she turned to look at him with a frown.

"I missed you." He said and she tried not to smile.

"It doesn't work now." Mimi said, "Now you're only sayin' it 'cause you think it's what I want to hear."

"No, I'm sayin' it 'cause I _know_ it's what you wanna hear." Raph corrected.

"Whatever." She shook her head, he dragged her close to him and she tilted her head back to look at him. "It's a wonder I let you man handle me so much."

"Like you could stop me anyway."

"Is it possible that you got cockier in two months?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Could be." He shrugged, "You're tan."

"Yeah," Mimi said, "Is that a problem for you?"

"No." He said slowly.

"Good." She replied simply.

"So, you're really, really home then?" He asked.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Well, I've had dreams like this too." Raph said, "For all I know this could just be a very realistic and confusin' dream."

"Well, why don't we fall asleep and you can figure out for yourself in the mornin' if I'm still here…"

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Squealed Alexandria coming down the steps from her Uncle's bedroom.

"There's my girl." Casey said picking up his daughter, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Auntie Mimi came home last night!" Alexandria grinned, "I heard her and Uncle Raphie talking until it got really late, I pretended to be asleep."

"Mimi's back?" April turned to Joanne and Donnie in the kitchen. They shrugged looking at each other.

"Where's Jake?" Asked Casey.

"He's said he wanted to wake up Uncle Raphie and Auntie Mimi." Giggled Alexandria, "He's jumping on their bed." She whispered.

"I'll get him." April rolled her eyes and made her way up the steps.

"What do you mean, Auntie Mimi is home, sweetie?" Asked Casey.

"She came home late last night, she told me to send Uncle Don and Aunt Joe to bed and lay down with Jake while she talked to Splinter." Alexandria smile and then covered her mouth, "But you gotta act surprised, I wasn't s'posed to tell anyone!"

"This is weird…" Joanne said, "Mimi's not supposed to be back for another two months."

"You know, I didn't expect a party, but you guys could at least pretend to be happy I'm home." Mimi yawned coming down the steps with April who had Jake in her arms.

"You are back!" Joanne grinned jumping up and running to hug the girl.

"See, follow her example." Mimi smiled over her shoulder and hugged her friend tightly.

"You look so great! And…tan!"

"Why does everyone keep sayin' that?" Mimi raised her eyebrows.

"We're just an observant family." Don stepped forward wrapping the girl in a hug and she chuckled hugging him back.

"Hey, Squirt." Casey grinned hugging her with Alexandria still in her arms.

"Hey Case, your little boy is a force of nature." She grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Grumbled Raph, "Kid wouldn't shut up."

"You had to get up." Jake said plainly, "Gosh, Uncle Raph, don't be a knuckle head."

"Watch it, little boy." Raph narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, you're real tough." Mimi teased and Raph made a face at her.

"Mimi?" Leonardo asked from the stairs.

"Leo!" Mimi grinned running at him for a hug, "What is up, bro?"

"Why are you here?"

"I did what I was supposed to, so why the hell shouldn't I be here?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Right." He said, but she knew he didn't believe her, she laughed awkwardly, "Have you been practicing?"

"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

"Good." He smiled softly and walked past her.

"MIMI!"

"ANGEL!" The black haired girl attacked her friend in a huge hug.

"Ugh, I've missed your screaming." Angel said, "It's just not the same without your sarcastic comments and angry stares."

"I missed your bossy attitude and overly maternal ways." Mimi said with a laugh.

"Aww." Angel winked, "Love the tan."

"So does everyone else!" Mimi said and shrugged, "Maybe I should tan more often or somethin' jeesh."

--

Some of the family caught onto Mimi's expert way of avoiding the real subject of why she was really home. Like Leonardo, Casey, Joanne and Raph. Although, the red clad turtle was so caught up in her being home he cared less at the moment. There was time to ask later now that he just had her within his grasp again. The girl talked about her adventures back in her old temporary home in California around the table at dinner time. But four of the people there wanted to know what else had happened that made her want to leave. Mimi took some time to catch up with her brother while everyone else was busy, Raph sat next to her his arm on the back of her chair, their thighs touching lightly.

"The baby was beautiful." Mimi grinned, "Jessie was so excited."

"What'd she name it?" Casey asked, looking at the picture his sister handed him.

"Allison." Mimi said, "Eric left Jessie again, and I don't think he's comin' back but she's gonna try and get child support outta him."

"He's a total dick, I never liked 'im." Casey grumbled.

"You don't like anybody bonin' any of your family." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, especially that one." He pointed at Raph jokingly and the turtle simply snorted, "So, you decided what you're gonna do with your excuse for life?"

"Yup." She nodded once looking at the table.

"So?" Casey asked.

"Imma be a lyricist." She nodded, "Y'know write songs for people and shit."

"Nice." Casey nodded, "Not too bad, Squirt."

"Yeah." She smiled softly, "The only thing I really know how to do right I guess." She laughed a little.

"Y'know, you could actually try singin'." He said, "You can do that right, and I know it."

"Ah, man, will ya' give that up?" She asked in annoyance, "I don't sing anymore…"

"I don't get why, though." Casey shook his head and looked at Raph, "You should hear her man, you'd never expect it." Raph grunted in response and she glanced at him with a small smile. "I'll convince ya' one day." He said.

"Sure you will." Mimi said in false reassurance.

"You run into any of your old friends?" Casey asked, "Back in Cali?"

"Some of 'em…yeah." She nodded, "Half of 'em are scattered all over the country, some of 'em are here, and the rest of 'em are as dead beat as they were when I knew them." She snorted, "And no, I didn't run into Liam, so don't ask."

"We both know you didn't just disobey Splinter because you figured it out already." Casey said and stared at her hard, "And I don't know what you're hidin' but you should know you don't have to."

"Casey…" Sighed Mimi rolling her eyes and ignored the feeling in her skin that told her Raph was watching her every move closely.

"I'm serious."

"I just wanted to come home." She said almost distressed, "I was dyin' out there…I mean, it's gorgeous, but …I belong here…with everyone else." She put her hand on Raph's thigh under the table.

"Right." Casey said, and once again, Mimi knew that another person didn't believe her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's late, I should be getti' home…April will have a fit if I'm not."

"Bye, bro." She smiled.

"See ya', Squirt." He said and hollered a goodbye to everyone else before leaving the lair.

"You don't believe me either, do ya'?" She asked him.

"Nope." Raph said, "But it's a waste'a time tryin' to get it outta ya' right now, you don't want to talk 'bout it." He shrugged, "That's time we could be doin' other things." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Like what?" She asked, "Play Monopoly?"

"Strip Monopoly, maybe." Raph smirked.

"Never played that one before." She said almost flirtaciously, "How does it work?"

"I could teach you," Raph said, "Or we could just skip the game and go straight to the strip part." He smirked and she rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair.

Mimi started to walk away, putting a little more sway in her hips than usual as she said goodnight to everyone. She went towards the stairs and stopped with one foot on the first step the other on the second and raised her eyebrow at Raph before continuing up the steps without another word. Raph stood up and followed after her quickly. Ignoring the teasing Mikey and Maureen were aiming at him, he entered the safe haven of his room and closed the door.

"Took you long enough." She rolled her eyes with a soft smile as he smirked at her.

"Nah, I got the message, I just never miss an opportunity to stare at your ass."

"You really did get cockier while I was away!" She laughed a little.

" Is that a bad thing?" He asked walking up to her, wrapping his hands around her waist pulling her close to him. She ran her arms up and down the toned muscles of his arms.

"No," She said, "It's kinda turnin' me on actually…" She said softly.

"Yeah?" He asked rhetorically, as he dipped his head down to her neck biting softly, she tipped her head to the side.

The high neck line of her gray t-shirt made him grumble and he tugged it of. He hesitated before kissing her again. He moved her hair off her right shoulder and stared at the spot where her shoulder and neck met. Along the curve in bold, thick letters was tattooed 'Bite Me.' He looked at her with a raised eye ridge. She shrugged bashfully and he narrowed his eyes at her, but a lopsided smile was on his face.

"That's not the only one…is it?"

"Maybe not." She shrugged.

"What else is there?" He asked and she bit her lip.

He chuckled kissing her lips softly and letting his hand trail down her stomach. She suddenly felt self-conscious knowing she had gained weight in the past two months. His hand stopped on her naval which was now pierced. She felt his amused smile in their kiss and she exhaled a soft laugh, eager for him to touch more of her. She pulled him deeper into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gently pulled him toward the bed.

Mimi's bra was off before they made it to the bed, and she had managed to get off some of his protective gear. Of course, she got all of it off before he even reached for the button of her pants. Tugging off the jeans he ran his hands over her thighs, kissing her neck and nibbling on the skin over her collar bone making her gasp a little. He glanced down as he removed the flimsy last article of clothing covering her. He smirked at the other tattoo he found. She blushed a little and bit her lip out of nervous habit.

"It's a little turtle." He said almost teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." She said.

There was a small cartoon turtle on her lower hip, a small red bandanna over it's eyes. It wore a small smile and had tiny heart in its hands. Mimi rolled her eyes as he gave her a genuine smile and blushed softly. He kissed her again pressing her back onto the mattress, tangling his hands into her long hair. Mimi felt safe and at home and she was almost considering telling Raph why she really came home…

* * *

A/N: GASP!! Hahah. Wow. I'm hungry and spazzy. Please leave feed back. Didn't have time to read over this, so sorry about Typos. Hope everyone liked it!

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	4. Chapter 3: Poisoned Memories

A/N: Hey everybody! Another double update day! Well holy shit! I'm feeling the flow of this story more than Built On Lies, so...the next update will probably be for this story. It's already half way done. School starts soon. Ew. I'll write. Promise. got an open period everyday and my laptop is being fixed soon. I'm being optimistic guys, bear with me.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Disturbia -- Rihanna

* * *

Chapter 3

Poisoned Memories

_"Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." _

**-- Edgar Allen Poe, _The Raven_**

She couldn't describe it, but there was something about her that would never be the same. Joanne bit her pencil as her professor continued his lecture. She understood it completely, and wasn't even concentrating. As far as she was concerned this was easy stuff. She let her mind wander just a little. Joanne had changed since she lost something she never even really had. She knew she changed she just couldn't describe it.

Whether it was because of the difference in species, or the contaminated blood in her veins, or maybe it was just bad luck. Either way, Joanne had lost the one thing she would have never been more excited to have. A child. She didn't even know she was pregnant until after the miscarriage, and then she started wondering what it would be like to have a baby. Donnie's baby. She found herself a mess after she found out what she lost.

Joanne never expected her family to understand, but they tried. That was more than enough for her. Mimi spent hours with her just talking about the possibilities of her having another, and if the problem was in her medically, she jokingly promised to get her a baby off the black market. It made her smile, but it didn't really make her feel better. She might feel better if she knew it was just an unfortunate event. That it wasn't because her and Don could never have kids.

Donnie didn't really take the hit as hard. He was affected, but he recovered quickly telling her that they probably just weren't ready. It was good to have him, and to have him there to be a crutch, but it hurt her that he wasn't even worried about the possibility they couldn't have their own family. If he was, he never let on. But maybe that was best. He was always so optimistic; she never doubted they could procreate when he spoke about it.

But she had changed. Along with a dire need to make herself stronger, she gravitated herself towards children, and started acting almost motherly to Mikey and Maureen, even Marcus. The _babies_ of the family. She was having nightmares, vivid, and scarring. Seeing things that felt so familiar but she'd never seen them before in her life. Corridors, hallways, intense pain, cages, they all made no sense. Her mutant sense heightened when Donnie began training her. She could control parts of her body, and her mutation that she never could before.

It wasn't bad, and she liked not feeling so helpless. She felt stronger, and more comfortable. She had fooled herself into believing she could mother a child if she was stronger. She could have Donnie's baby if she just made her body stronger. But that's not what was changing her. These dreams were changing her. Making her paranoid. Donnie said she was whimpering in her sleep, and sometimes would almost convulse.

She'd wake up from a dream where she was screaming, and feel adrenaline pumping through her veins, but she was calm and just sleeping. Her heart would pound and sweat would cover her and Donnie would wake and stare at her sympathetically getting up to get her a glass of water. The lengths that turtle went for her just made her smile, and then it faltered as she remembered how she had failed him. She knew he wanted his own family, especially with her.

She doodled his name on her notes. Something she often did two years ago, when she was away from him in Florida. He was always on her mind, as he was now, but then it was more of a longing to be with him, now it was just him in the back of his mind. Smiling at her, with those trusting eyes. It was just imprinted there in her mind, and she didn't want it any other way.

It becomes second nature after a while. Seeing something on TV that would have nothing to do with anything in particular, and she would somehow link it back to Donnie. It's just how it was. Everything had something to do with Donnie even if it was distant and complicated. That's just how it was. And she didn't mind at all. Even when he annoyed her with his over protectiveness.

And he was over protective. Especially now. But not in a way like Raph, or Leo. Definitely not. There was no yelling, harsh gaze, demeaning tone or physical containment. It made Joanne smile a little as she thought of the many times Leo had carried Angel and locked her in his room. A very Raph like thing to do, and yet Leo did it. Because when he meant for Angel to be safe, he'd go to any lengths. Of course, he'd have an earful once she was let out.

Donnie just gently told her right from wrong, told her what she should be doing, guided her and it was so gentle. Sometimes she didn't want him to be gentle. When she did something stupid and dangerous she wanted him to yell at her and make her learn. But he wouldn't because she rarely ever did something stupid and irresponsible and it just wasn't Donnie's way.

The class was moving and it caught Joanne's attention. She gathered her stuff and threw them into her bag with a glance at the board for anything she might need to remember. She left the large classroom without a word to anybody, mostly because she didn't really know anyone here. It was all right though, less distraction. Leaving the building she felt a strong whip of wind and zipped up her jacket.

It wasn't a long walk to the apartment her sisters and her all shared. Mimi was always welcome, but she never slept anywhere but the lair. She had accepted it as her permanent home. She would share a bed with Raph every night, and she would share a home with her brothers and her new father figure. Joanne sometimes envied the connection she had with all the brothers and Splinter. But in turn, she was not as close to Angel and Maureen, or April, not even Marcus.

The black haired girl ran a hand through her cropped hair. The apartment was silent, and it was ringing in her ears. At the slightest sound she would look over her shoulder. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She was constantly worrying about something and it was stressing her to no end. Her current source of anxiety was her best friend's secrecy. No one knew why she came home so early, but it was getting to the cat mutant.

She took any questioning about it personally. Snapping at everyone, brooding and threatening more than ever. These weren't all too unusual for her on a daily basis, but usually it was done in mostly good humor. Now, it wasn't. Raph still wasn't trying to get it out of her, and if anyone could it was him, and that made her slightly mad. Mimi had always been on constant guard. The girl had a past worth telling, but she never told it in completeness and Casey was the same way. They were so close because they knew everything about each other, much like the connection she had with her own sisters.

Still, Mimi was her best friend and as good as a sister to her. Sometimes she never understood why she would never just sit down and share stories of her past. It frustrated Angel. She liked knowing people and why they did things. And she could never be completely right about Mimi and that made her agitated sometimes. A part of Joanne believed that Mimi just didn't like remembering. So she pushed it to the deepest darkest corners of her mind.

The silence finally drove Joanne to her end and she walked through it loudly grabbing a change of clothes, and her toothbrush before leaving. Slamming the door as she did. She felt satisfaction as she pounded on the elevator button and stepped into the opening doors. She left the building exposing herself to loud New York City. She sighed in contentment before making way to the closest out of sight manhole. It was just natural to jump down into the dark depths, and awful smell.

The lair quiet due lack of occupants. Mimi and Raph were probably sleeping, or just being together in private. Leo and Angel were in the dojo; Joanne heard Leo's soft grunts as he pushed himself a little harder to impress Angel. Maureen and Mikey were unusually quiet, and looked peeved while they watched television. It was a good possibility they had a spat, it was unusual for the two, but it did happen.

Then there the was the sweet sound of typing. She moved toward the glowing alcove full of computer monitors. She was quiet as possible, not wanting to give herself away. Normally, Donnie would have caught her by now, but he was much more occupied and not expecting her here. The girl slipped her arms over the familiar muscles of his arms, leaning herself on his shell she kissed the back of his neck.

"Jojo." He said contently, moving his chair around and she bent over to kiss him, "How was class?"

"Fine." She replied, "Same as ever, you know, I kind of zoned out at the end."

"What brings you here?" He asked, slightly concerned now, "I was supposed to stop by your place later…"

"It was too quiet…" She admitted softly, "I couldn't stand being alone there…and I just…I feel safer here."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wish I knew what to talk about..." Joanne's voice was hoarse, and Donnie pulled her into his lap.

"I hate to see you struggle with this knowing I can't help." He said softly holding her to him.

"I know." She replied softly, "But whatever it is, I'm not worried about it."

"That's brave."

"It's not bravery…I just know nothing can hurt me in your arms."

* * *

For once, Mimi had been separated from Raph. And not just because she had to pee, or someone absolutely needed her attention. The boys had gone on their nightly patrol, and to most everyone's surprise and suspicion Mimi declined an offer to go with. She stated it was nothing, that she just wasn't feeling the whole roof top patrol deal tonight. Raph gave her a look that everyone knew meant they would discuss it later. Mimi never backed down from a chance to play with the big boys, so to speak.

The girl sat herself on the couch, turning on a Marilyn Monroe movie. A smile slipped onto her face at the sight of her favorite actress. Joanne took a seat next to her. The wavy haired girl munched on potato chips and…peanut butter. This made Joanne raise an eyebrow at the girl. Mimi didn't seem to care about her unusual snack, she munched away as if she were Mikey with pizza.

"Peanut butter?" Joanne said, Mimi gave her attention, "That's a dip I haven't heard of before."

"My second cousin loves it." Mimi said, "I tried it and liked it." She dipped a chip and held it out to Joe who eyes it, "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." The other black haired girl took the chip and put it in her mouth. A face of disgust as she swallowed it.

"Ew!" She exclaimed, and Mimi laughed. Always a pleasant, yet rare, thing to hear. The most you usually got was a chuckle or snort.

"At least you tried it." Mimi said, "How are you holdin' up?"

"Okay." Sighed Joanne, "Paranoia's a bitch, confusing nightmares, and indescribable jealousy whenever I see a pregnant woman." Mimi seemed to tense a little but went on saying,

"You can get meds for paranoia, but you'd have to see a shrink and they're a waste of time."

"Pretty much." Joanne agreed.

"Why don't you and Don try again?" Mimi said.

"We don't want to try…we just…want it to happen, you know?" She asked, "Like, when it does, it does?"

"Yeah, I get ya'." Mimi nodded sounding almost peeved and then shrugged, "Well that's good. It'll make it more special, I think."

"Yeah." Joanne nodded, "So, why'd you wuss out of a patrol?"

"I'm kinda self conscious." Mimi said and it was mostly true. "I haven't been doin' too well in trainin' and I don't need to humiliate myself or get someone else hurt, y'know?"

"Yeah..." Joanne nodded again, "Well, it'll come back to you. Just keep working on it and all that."

"I am." She rugged, "Just a little embarrassin'." There was a long pause, "You wanna see my tattoos?"

"You got tattoos?"

"Two of 'em." She grinned, "I wanted more but I didn't want to rush it."

"Lemme see them!" Joanne said excitedly.

Mimi couldn't contain her excitement. It was nice to see a little of her old best friend.

* * *

She felt as if someone had ripped her heart out when she was dragged away from her sisters. They fought their guards screaming for her. She could only let herself be dragged by cages after cages of whimpering subjects with unusual appendages. The first cages they passed, the girls simply whined and cried, but as they approached the large white door the females became more feral. Clawing at their cages in rage. Some of them beyond the normal deformation of the mutation and clawing at themselves.

The closest cage to the big white door held a girl with wild, wavy, black hair. Her eyes glowing blue-grey. Her face held no expression, but her eyes shone with the slightest sympathy. She moved towards the bars of her cage in an almost cat like way and gripped the bars. Something struck the girl as familiar, but she couldn't place it. She was pulled into a blindingly white room.

Metal bindings made the under side of her forearms show, and kept her from moving. The same metal clasped around her legs. Ninjas in masks stood by every door, and two by her side. A white haired man in a lab coat approached her. He carried a syringe with a sickly colored liquid. It looked like blood and some sort of green goo. She looked behind the man to see several viles filled with blood they were labeled but she couldn't read them from where she was.

She whimpered as the syringe entered her left forearm, injecting the fluid into her veins. It burned. They did it again, to her other arm and the burning intensified. The ninjas tilted her head up exposing her throat. She struggled and was struck across the face. She stopped struggling as the syringe entered a vein in her throat the burning was too intense to bear.

She could see herself. The veins in her arms a deep green, sticking out from her skin, curling up her arms like ivy. They ran up from her throat to her face as well. She growled and unusually feral noise and felt her face struck again.

Burning, aching, screaming, _changing_…

"Joanne!"

The girl sat up and screamed at the top of her lungs, falling off the bed. She crawled away from the voice, though it held no threat. Donnie was in front of her, touching her and she screamed trying to hit him away. He caught her wrists and she stopped screaming. Her eyes widened as she flung herself into his arms. Sobbing.

"You're okay." Donnie soothed, "It was just a dream."

"No…" She choked, "It was _real_…" She whispered and sobbed. The door opened, Mimi stood wearing barely anything, Raph was next to her, Leo and Angel coming to investigate as well.

"What happened?" Mimi demanded, almost accusingly at Donatello. Joanne met her gaze,

"I…remembered…"

* * *

A/N: Wow. I liked that dream sequence. Turned out how I wanted it to. Leave love please!

**_-- Whispered Lies_**


	5. Chapter 4: Protector From The Beginning

A/N: Fourth chapter!! Things are getting intense after this. You're gonna be like, "DAMN YOU! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS?!" Well you know what guys, I love you too.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

No More Sorrow -- Linkin Park

* * *

Chapter 4

Protector from the Start

_"He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore."_

**-- Sigmund Freud **

Mimi was laying in Raph's arms, her breathing still labored. Raph had found it all too 'cute' when she explained to him why she didn't want to patrol, suffice it to say, they ended up in bed. Moving some hair out of her face, which was wet with perspiration, she smiled at Raph. She always was much softer when they had finished, deeply content. Mostly quiet, much like Raph who simple grazed his hands over her smooth naked frame.

Everything was calm and Mimi could focus her senses. Raph's heartbeat, steadily returning back to normal from it's rapid pace due to their just finished activities. The faint sound of his fingertips grazing over thighs. There was the rumble of the subway and the sounds of the sewer, but it was calm. That was until an ear shattering scream broke through the calm noise.

Raph had never felt Mimi jump like she did, taken off guard from the interruption. Her body froze for five seconds that seemed like forever, while Joanne screamed incoherently and Donnie yelled over her. Mimi's wide set gaze was broken from his in record time as she jumped out of his arms and threw on the closest piece of clothing. Raph tied on his mask, frowning at her exposed appearance.

Mimi and Raph were at the door in record time and Mimi spared no time in opening the door violently. Leo and Angel were at their side, and Leo looked Mimi over with a raised eye ridge looking to Raph who shrugged in the slightest. Mimi was glaring at the scene, Joanne sobbing in Donnie's arms. She had jumped to conclusions.

"What happened?" Mimi demanded in a fearsome voice.

"I… remembered…" Joanne said and Mimi felt as if she were drenched in cold water.

"Angel, Leo go back to bed." Mimi said.

"What –" Angel began , "What the hell does that mean, she remembered what?"

"Go back to bed." Mimi said with a glare.

"Mimi, we just want to –"

"I will tell you later." Mimi's voice was venomous, "Go back. To bed."

"Please, Leo." Donnie said in confusion and almost despair.

"Come on, Angel." Leo said softly, "We'll find out in the morning."

The red head left with a hearty glare at Mimi. Raph waited for Mimi to enter before he did and she kneeled next to Joanne. She smoothed out the girls hair wiping away the tears before asking her to replay the dream for her. Joanne did in excrutiating detail while Donnie cradled her. Raph was still annoyed that Mimi was so bare, and pulled her into his lap covering as much of her as he could. Not that Donnie would look or anything, but still.

"I…saw you, Mimi…" She stuttered in, "You were in a cage…closest to the door…" Mimi winced looking away, Raph's gaze on her burning her skin, "I didn't know you at the time … but… you looked so…empty…"

"Is that all?" Mimi's voice was quiet.

"No…" Joanne said, "They dragged me into the room…and strapped me down…injected me with some kind of … liquid….it looked like it was – "

"Blood and neon green goo or somethin'." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Yes…" Joanne said, "And it burned and…"

"God…" Mimi groaned resting her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me…." Joanne's voice was quiet and shattered, "Why didn't you tell me what it was like there?"

"I was…" Mimi faltered, "You weren't supposed to remember."

"Because they didn't want us to, but you did." Joanne said, "You remembered because you escaped."

"Yes, Joey –"

"Mimi…" Joanne said, "That place was awful…Girls were clawing at themselves, miserable…in pain…" Mimi winced again.

"I know." Mimi said in a soft voice, "When I found out you and the girls didn't know I didn't plan on any one of you rememberin'…" She said, "I gave you the information you needed and I …" She grimaced, "I don't even like to remember it enough to talk about it…I just thought it'd be better if you guys didn't know…awful things happened there, Joey…and…I was just tryin'…"

"To protect her." Donnie said holding Joanne tighter.

"Please, you have to understand Joey…" Mimi said desperately, "You can't tell Angel or Ree…you just…" She exhaled sharply, "I don't think you even understand how unbearably hard it is to accept and you know now that it really was bad…"

"Alright…" Joanne winced, "Okay, I get it…" She shivered, "I just…why am I remembering?"

"I have no idea…" Mimi said, and shook her head, "I'll try to figure it out…okay? I will…I don't know…I'll figure somethin' out…maybe I can track down Liam –"

"I don't think so." Raph said gruffly.

"If it's goin' to help…" Mimi said to him sternly.

"It won't." He said, "That jerk didn't know shit, he was just a goon like the rest of them."

"He knows more than I do."

"Knew…Mimi…" Donnie said softly.

"What?" Mimi seemed confused.

"The night after the alleyway incident…" Donnie said looking at Raph for a moment, "We…tracked him down...for questioning...and..."

"He's dead…Mimi." Raph stated and Mimi expected them to say 'you've been punked!' or something, but they didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was shrill as she spoke to Raph, he winced slightly.

"I didn't know how you'd react."

"It's not really a sorrowful loss…"Joanne said.

"No." Mimi shook her head, "I just…can't believe it…he's always been…a…shadow…I guess…the…face that always haunted me …I don't know…" She shook her head, "Whatever….Joey, I'll find out about this somehow…" She promised.

"Don't, Mimi." Joanne sniffed, "I don't want to know."

"If you insist." She muttered.

"Go back to bed." The girl said, "You two have to be exhausted."

"C'mon." Raph tugged her up and Mimi waved goodnight, "Finally," Raph mumbled as they left the room, "Never step out of my room wearin' only a t-shirt again."

* * *

Mimi ran a hand over the edge of Raph's plastron and he still snored softly. She moved her fingertips over the upper part of his chest, and still nothing. She grazed her fingernails over the side of his neck, up from where his shoulder met his neck to just below his jaw and he shivered, the snoring stopped. She moved forward onto his lips in soft kiss, her lips soft on his. He broke away,

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked.

"Not really." She admitted quietly, "Woke up a little after I fell asleep and had some tea and then came back so I'd be here when you woke up."

"Joe wake up again?"

"I don't know…it's been quiet." Mimi said softly. There was a long pause, "Did you kill him?"

"What?"

"Liam." She stated, "Was it you?"

"We all played –"

"Raph." She said, and he exhaled a little.

"I didn't plan to…I just…you were out there 'cause of me…and he hurt ya' and I… I knew all the shit he did…and even though they didn't…" He sighed, "They would have done the same." She nodded. "Why don't you talk about when you were kidnapped?"

"I've told you most of it…" She said, "I told you what it was like to be there."

"You told me." He said, "What 'bout everyone else?"

"They don't need to know." She said softly, "It's a thing of their pasts that they're lucky enough to not remember."

"But you do know…"

"How hard was it to hear about it happenin' to me Raph?" She asked him, "How hard was it to hear about how miserable it was?" He sighed in resignation, "I don't want that for your brothers, and I don't want the girls to have to deal with this." She hesitated, "And it's painful to talk about…"

"I know." He said pulling her close to him. She groaned.

"I don't want to talk to Angel and Leo…" She whined.

* * *

Getting Leo and Angel off her back was easier than she expected, but she guessed Don and Joanne had gotten to them before she did. Eased up the tension and what not. Bless them. Joanne was still shaken, and stayed home from classes, Donnie barely left her side. Maureen and Mikey returned to the lair, completely oblivious seeing as they had stayed at the triplet's home. Mimi was anxious and fidgety.

She had so much going on now. Her emotions were out of wack and it was taking everything she had to seem normal. She felt sick, and had head aches, and she was trying to convince herself it was just stress. But still, she had to take a test. In case she was…pregnant. The thought of that word made her wince. And she couldn't decide if she wanted to be or not.

She really didn't have a choice in the matter. Either she was, or wasn't. Not much she could do. That always bugged her. She always liked having at least a little say in the situation. But that would do her no good now. She had no idea if being pregnant was good or bad. And it was eating away at her, making her more, and more upset.

If she wasn't, things would go on as they always had. She'd have come home early for no reason, but that's okay. She could care less. She probably would have come home early anyway. But she had started taking precautions. She drank no coffee, was careful during training, had even started bailing patrols. So, if she wasn't pregnant, would she be upset?

She didn't know, and that scared her more. She hadn't thought of it as a baby yet. She hadn't chosen names. She hadn't started thinking about who would be god mother or god father. She hadn't done that stupid nesting thing people talk about. She only felt a dire need to protect herself, and in turn the baby she may have. This kind of gave Mimi a tip off, her body was part feline, and it was instinct to protect her…cubs…or whatever. Still she wouldn't be sure until she took a test.

She calculated in her head. After some research in California she had figured if she was pregnant, right now she would be eleven weeks. Twelve weeks was the last week she could hide this. It said the thirteenth week was when she would start to show…and then she'd be in trouble. Master Splinter would be angry she didn't take her test sooner. Everyone else would be angry that she didn't tell them.

She was in a tough spot. That was for sure. And not to mention this weird thing with Joanne's dream. God. Too much was on her plate and she was going insane. Everyone seemed to be hovering. Asking her what was wrong, what was she hiding. She wanted to pull out her hair. Everything was wrong, she was hiding so much! She couldn't take the secrecy anymore. She had to get a test. She had to know for sure.

And some how…she had to tell everyone else….

And that included Raphael…

"Oh fuck…"

* * *

Mimi sighed in relaxation. April was a sweetheart for letting her stop up for a bath while she and Casey had a meeting with a client. An hour of peace. Warm water soothed her senses and she was able to think. Her hands were on her stomach, and she didn't notice. Her mind was always drifting to the little thing that could be inside her. She sighed dunking herself under water.

Would Raph want a baby? The image of Raph changing a diaper seemed to unreal and almost comical. But what if it was her baby? Something they created together in a moment of pure passion and love for each other? Could he dislike something like that? Something so…magical? Whoa, hold it. When was this magical? She wasn't even sure if she was pregnant, and she didn't know if it was a good thing. She resurfaced for air.

Mimi. A mother. She frowned remembering the picture in her father's jacket of her mother pregnant with Casey. She looked happy. Though it was her wedding day. Still, she was glowing. Would Mimi be a good mother? Could she give affection and be supportive to an ankle biter? Well, she was pretty good with Jake and Allie. And her little second cousin in California, she'd spent almost all her time with her. And her cousin's new baby. She'd held her too.

What would it be like holding her own baby? A little boy with her hair and Raph's eyes? A little girl with Raph's smile and her nose? The possibilities were endless. But there were also things to fear. They were both mutants. Of different species. Would that deform their child? Mimi felt weird now. She was worried for something she didn't even know existed. She could deal if her kid was a mutant turtle. It'd be a bitch to give birth too. She winced. But she could deal.

What if her kid was green with three fingers, two toes and a tail? Even more possibilities. Oh geesh. This was getting out of hand. Mimi tried to push it all from mind. Convincing herself Raph would love her and the baby. If she was pregnant…She was still so unsure of everything and the peace she had was no gone. She growled in a feral way and stood out of the bath. She had to pee.

* * *

The store owner was watching her diligently. His hand close to the alert button. She rolled her eyes and browsed the several tests on the shelf. She grabbed a couple of different kinds. She grabbed two big bottles of orange juice and took her stuff to the clerk. He eased up and his expression turned judgmental. Mimi was really losing her patience. He wrung her up.

"Looks like you're due for congratulations."

"Maybe." Mimi shrugged.

"Does the father know?"

"Is it any of your business?" She asked coldly and he shrunk under gaze.

He gave her the things in a bag rudely and she sniffed at him. Pretentious jerk with his crappy little store. People really pissed her off. Mimi walked back towards Casey and April's, it was getting colder. She hugged her jacket to her tighter. She drank some of her orange juice, not wanting to have to wait for her bladder. She liked quick results, and she needed to be inconspicuous.

Joanne was there, April as well. They were cooking something and greeted her. She told them she had to pee and do other things in the bathroom. They gave her a look, but she cared less. She brought her bags into the bathroom, took off her coat and chugged more orange juice. She had grabbed four tests. Two for each gallon of orange juice. Perfect. She chugged down the last of it and opened her first two tests.

* * *

"What is she doing in there?" April asked.

"No idea." Joanne said.

"She had a bag, maybe she's got a health issue to take care of."

"I don't know, but she's quiet." Joanne washed her hands.

"She wants to be alone, I bet." April said, "Don 't bug her."

"Just let me see if she's alive." Joanne reasoned.

"Fair enough." April said, "Just don't piss her off in my bathroom, I don't need her to destroy it in one of her fits…"

Joanne moved toward the bathroom, checking on the twins who were playing harmoniously. For now. She smiled and moved to the door and listened in. She heard water running, or it was Mimi peeing, either way. She heard Mimi cuss flavorfully and combined words to make new curse words that Joanne raised her eyebrows with a small smile.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Uh…dandy." She replied.

"You sure?" She said, "Half the words you used aren't in the dictionary yet…"

"Fine, Joey." She mumbled, "I mean this in the friendliest way possible…fuck off."

Joanne snorted and walked away from the door. Mimi sighed in relief. She looked at the four tests aligned on the counter in the order she used them in. Both gallons of orange juice empty on the counter as well. Mimi checked all four again three times. Stared in the mirror and turned side ways lifting her shirt. She had started gaining weight despite her training. She pushed out her stomach, and it became slightly round and more protrusive.

All four tests had the double lines. The plus signs. All positive.

"Well…buddy…" She said putting a hand on her stomach, "Looks like we're in a bit of a mess."

She still didn't know if she was happy. She was relieved she was pregnant and a little disappointed. It was too confusing. Way too confusing. And now she had to explain it to everyone. Great. She loved doing that. It was hard with this family. People interrupted, jumped to conclusions and sometimes just ignored what they didn't want to hear. She sighed and put the tests in the bottom of the orange juice gallons. Throwing them in the trash she left the bathroom with a calm look.

"Wow, you are alive." April joked, "Trouble with the plumbing?"

"Nope." Mimi said, "Everythin' is … where it should be."

* * *

Joanne was curious now. Mimi was quiet. Too quiet. And she wasn't listening when she talked. The cat girl seemed to be in a trance. Forgetting about everything around her. It wasn't normal and Joanne thought it had to do with why she was in the bathroom for over an hour today. Mimi left for the lair in a daze. April watched her go.

"What's with her?"

"No idea." Joanne shook her head, "I'll be right back, I have to pee."

"Don't be in there for an hour, these cakes won't frost themselves."

Joanne laughed a little, checked on the twins. She separated a fight between them and then shook her head. She moved into the bathroom. Everything was in order. There were two gallons of orange juice in the trash and some kind of boxes underneath them, but everything was normal. Joanne got too curious for her own good and lifted the two gallons. Something moved in side of them. She gasped as she saw the boxes underneath them.

"Oh, shit." She said.

She picked up the four boxes of different pregnancy tests. Her stomach dropped. Where were the tests? She set the orange juice gallons down, and heard the rattle again. Her mouth made an 'O'. Very clever of Mimi, she thought anyway. She shook out all the tests and took a breath before picking one up. Her stomach dropped some more.

"Positive."

The second one.

"Positive."

The third one.

"Positive."

The fourth one.

"Positive."

It all made sense. Perfect and disturbing sense. Mimi and Raph, of course, screwed before she left for California. Two months later she noticed a lot of changes like not bleeding from her vagina when she was supposed to. It was almost comical. No one thought of this. No one. She was too stubborn to take a test until the last minute, of course. She probably didn't want to admit she was pregnant.

Joanne felt something snap in her and her adrenaline rush. She growled angrily. She splashed her face with cold water, put the tests and boxes back like they were and left the bathroom. Acting as if nothing had happened. She'd give Mimi one day to tell everyone. And if she didn't do it before then well…

Joanne had plans of her own.

* * *

A/N: Okay...the bleeding out of the vagina thing is kind of a joke between me and my bestie...sorry if it's disturbing to you. We joke about things like that, and we don't say we're on our periods. We bluntly state we are bleeding from the vagina. Anyway!! Intense! Yes? No? Loved it? hated it? Let me know.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	6. Chapter 5:Confessions, Betrayal and Love

A/N: So, intense, yes? I know the chapter title intrigues you. Hahah. Some violence in this chapter.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Stand Up -- Trapt

Feel Like Rain -- Motion City Soundtrack

* * *

Chapter 5

Confessions, Betrayal, and Love

_"Hatred does not cease by hatred, but only by love; this is the eternal rule."_

**-- Buddah**

Raph noticed that Mimi shied away from his touch in the slightest. This was getting out of hand. Quickly. Mimi was sitting on the couch, munching on her new favorite snack. Peanut butter and potato chips. Mikey wouldn't even eat it. More for her. She smiled softly at a small child on television, but then it faltered. Raph kissed the top of her head, leaning over the couch. She stiffened.

"I'm goin' top side for a bit, Kitten." He said.

"'Kay." She said tightly. He sighed and left saying,

"Love ya'." Under his breath. Mimi exhaled sinking into the couch. This sucked. She was hurting Raph. And that was never good for her. Ever.

Joanne watched Raph leave looking dejected. She glared over to Mimi, ignoring Angel's story. Maureen laughed at something and started telling another story. Splinter was resting, he'd had a coughing fit earlier and everyone had sent him to bed in a worried frenzy. He insisted he was fine, but complied to their requests. The boys were playing some tag game in the sewers. Raph had elected to do a patrol, and Leo, being sympathetic to his current situation, let him go.

Mimi was shutting up to everyone. She didn't talk to anyone. She ate food, watched TV, slept, and snapped at people if they got too close to her. It was getting intense and everyone was worrying. Everyone except Joanne who seemed to be angry with Mimi. The wolf mutant gave Mimi two days instead of one. And the girl's stomach had already started to grow faintly, Joanne noticed. Mimi stood to get more peanut butter. Joanne blocked her way lightening fast. Maureen and Angel fell silent.

"Joey." Mimi smiled tightly, "Just getting' some peanut butter."

"How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"Well, Joey," Mimi said, "I enjoy my little snack, and if anyone as a problem they can kiss my ass." She shoved past her bumping her shoulder.

"I know your secret." Joanne growled beneath her breath. Mimi dropped her bag of chips and empty peanut butter tub. She turned, pale as a ghost wide set eyes.

"What're you talkin' about, Joe?" She failed to act nonchalant.

"Don't be cute, Mimi." Joanne said, "You can't keep this secret much longer."

"Joey –"

"Were you ever going to say something?"

"How do you know?" Mimi asked.

"Answer me." Joanne demanded.

"No. You answer me." Mimi demanded in a harsher tone.

"I found the tests…" She said it lowly so only she could hear. "Needed four just to be sure…huh…"

"I don't need to have this conversation with you." Mimi growled.

"Your turn." Joanne said, "Answer me."

Angel and Maureen watched in scared shock. Mimi's body rippled with anger and so did Joanne's. Both of their eyes were changing. Mimi's turning into slits, Joanne's changing color drastically. Mimi's claws were drawn. They listened in, confused but scared to interfere. Mimi hadn't been this angry since the warehouse incident. And Joanne had never looked this angry.

"I was." Mimi nodded, "When the time was right."

"When would that be, Mimi?" She growled, the sound was feral.

"When I felt it." Mimi growled in her tone back.

"Typical of you to take this so lightly." Joanne said, "Typical of you to not see it's worth."

"Don't be jealous Joanne." Mimi was almost smug, "That's what this is about, isn't it?" Their voices were so quiet only they could hear each other. All Angel and Maureen heard were growls.

"Don't you dare…"

"You wouldn't be so angry if you had somethin' to look forward to yourself." She taunted.

Mimi wasn't herself in this state, and obviously neither was Joanne. Both were angry, and it was showing. Joanne had fangs, like a dog, and her tail stuck straight, much like Mimi's. Mimi had fangs and claws, Joanne had something similar to claws but they didn't look as dangerous as Mimi's claws. Angel was ready to book it to get Leo, they were about to fight. They began circling each other. The two girls still had no idea what they were saying.

"You think you could be a mother?" Joanne growled, "You can't even protect yourself let alone a child."

"I've done better than you have so far." Mimi sneered and Joanne snarled baring her teeth. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I still have mine, Joey." Her tone was tantalizing.

"Keep talking and I can take care of that for you." She growled, Mimi defensively roared.

"You won't do anythin'." She growled back.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "Donnie's been training me…and like this I could do much more than you think…"

"Don't kid yourself…" Mimi growled, "I've had years of trainin' and you've seen a glimpse of what I can do in this state…." Joanne barked a laugh.

"Yeah, let your boyfriend beat the shit out of you…"

"Focus on all the dead Foot Ninja who didn't even make me brake a sweat…" She smirked, "You're as powerful as they are sweetheart."

"Don't push me…" Joanne growled.

"Oh, I'll push you all I want." Mimi snarled, "This is ridiculous, don't forget you started it…"

"NO, YOU started this!" She screamed back with a growl, "When you started keeping secrets!"

"It won't be secret for long…" Mimi said lowly sensing an attack and crouched.

"No, it won't." Joanne said, "When they come back…they'll all know…"

"Too bad you'll be smeared all over the floor…"

Joanne snarled and punched Mimi and she responded clawing at her. Maureen screamed and angel watched in horror. Splinter came out of his room at record speed. Yelling at the top of his lungs. Mimi and Joanne ran around the lair, clawing, biting and growling at each other. Things fell over, were sliced, and broken. Mimi pounded Joanne to the ground fangs bared ready to claw her apart.

"MIRANDA! STOP THIS NOW!" Splinter demanded but Mimi ignored him, Joanne rolled Mimi of and punched her across the face. He moved over to Maureen and Angel, "Angel, head toward April and Casey's see if you can find Raphael." He didn't bother with formalities. "Maureen if you go the opposite way, that is where the boys play their training game, get them, _quickly_!" Both girls nodded and ran in opposite directions.

Mimi kicked Joanne across the room. Covered in bruises above the waist. Mimi did everything to protect her stomach and below. Leaving her upper defense open. Mimi was mostly taking defense, which made Splinter realize that Mimi was taming the beast. She was holding back as much as she could. Unlike Joanne who charged at Mimi full speed. Mimi dodged easily launching her self into the air and landing on Joanne's back smashing her into the cement floor, her claws digging into her shoulders. Joanne whined like a dog.

"Nice try, _mutt_…"

* * *

Maureen was running as fast as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs trying to get someone's attention, anyone's attention. Mimi and Joanne were fighting and they were both mutated. They were going to kill each other. She felt tears escaping her eyes and screamed louder. Running towards nowhere. Damn the ninjas and their secrecy. She screamed incoherently to get their attention.

"MICHELANGELO! LEONARDO! DONATELLO!" She screamed, "GET YOUR TURTLES ASSES HERE NOW!" With a whoosh, Donatello was behind her, with Leo they looked concerned.

"What's happened?" Donnie asked.

"Where's Mikey?" She asked frantically, "You're gonna need Mikey, where is he?"

"I'm here, I'm here." Mikey came up next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Not now!" She said, pushing away from him, "You have to get back to the lair!"

"What? Why?" Leo asked.

"Joanne and Mimi are fighting." She said catching her breath.

"_What?_" Donnie asked.

"Joanne is showing an aggressive side like Mimi's at the warehouse…" They all froze in horror, "And Mimi's fighting her in that state…"

They didn't say another word, and ran ahead of her. Mikey felt bad, but he knew she'd just scream if he waited for her. She followed after them a little slower. It wasn't long until they were back in the lair, Maureen trailed in after them. They took a mere second to take in the scene before finding Joanne and Mimi tangled on the floor. Splinter still yelling at them.

They were in the spot they had begun their fight. Tangled in an awkward sitting position. Joanne's teeth were digging into Mimi's shoulder, and blood dripped from them. Mimi's claws embedded in Joanne's shoulder, trying to bite her off of her arm. Mimi's leg was bleeding profusely and Joanne had several slashes all over her body. They growled and snarled.

"You're boyfriend's here…Mutt." Mimi taunted, "Show him your knew tricks…"

"Shut up," She growled smacking her face away.

"You're a bad little bitch." Mimi said kicking out of her grasp, "Guess Donnie didn't train you right…" Joanne roared and went to attack.

Everything moved too fast for anyone to process, except for the four in motion. Donnie grabbed Joanne mid-lunge, throwing her to the floor. Leo pulled Mimi's hands behind her back almost painfully. She growled but did not struggle like Leo expected. Donnie let Joanne stand holding back like Leo held Mimi, just closer to his.

"What is this about?" Leo demanded, Mimi's gaze intensified on Joanne, who's turned into an evil fanged smile.

"Let's wait until _Raphie_ gets here…"

* * *

Angel ran her fastest in the dark sewers. She was trembling, and her legs felt like they would give out at any moment. She needed to find Raphael now, before some irreversible happened. She was staring at the dingy water floor as she ran and bumped into something hard. She gasped as she fell back; two hands caught her and steadied her.

"Ang?"

"Raph!" She exclaimed hugging him, and then jumped away trying to pull him into motion, "Come you have to get back to the lair."

"Why?" He asked starting to move.

"Joe and Mimi are having a giant death match." Raphael picked up his pace.

When the two got to the lair, Joanne was thrashing, Mimi was growling. Joanne's ears perked up, and Mimi's ears flattened on her head looking to the door fearfully. Raph took in the scene and Angel ran to Maureen and Mikey, taking her sister's other hand. Leo felt slightly uncomfortable as Raph set his gaze on him as he contained Mimi tightly.

"Look whose joined our party, Mimi." Joanne said maliciously and Raph was shocked to see that Joanne was in better shape than Mimi on the injury scale.

"Joanne, please." Mimi seemed calmer, "Don't."

"Then _tell him_." Joanne glared. Raph moved to stand a couple feet away, but facing the empty space between them. He looked at one girl and then the other.

"Tell me what?" He asked Mimi.

"Mimi." Demanded Joanne.

"I…can't….not yet…." Mimi was practically begging, "Joanne, _please_."

"TELL HIM!" Joanne shrieked back.

"Somebody better tell me what the fuck is goin' on!" Raph yelled.

"Raph…" Mimi went to move, but Leo didn't let her.

"If you don't tell him," Joanne growled impatiently, "_I will_."

"Joe, please." Don muttered.

"Joanne, you are in an irrational state." Splinter said, "You've already gained much to regret, do not burden yourself with more."

"Where you even going to tell him?" Joanne asked ignoring Splinter, "Or where you just going to run away?"

"No, Joanne –"

"NO, TELL HIM!"

"Joanne!"

"MIMI'S PREGNANT!"

There was a shocked pause where everyone looked at Mimi. Said female was trembling in Leo's grip, Joanne looked satisfied. Leo's grip loosened at a small whimper Mimi gave, but it changed to a loud roar as she lunged at Joanne. She ripped the girl from his grip and pounded her into the cement floor, straddling her to contain her. No one dared to move as Mimi pressed a razor sharp claw to her best friend's throat. She had a dangerous yet controlled look on her face. Joanne had won and found no need to fight back as Mimi slapped her across the face.

"I'm not wastin' my time on you now…" Her voice was venomous, "But I'm warnin' ya' now…_Mutt_…" She snarled in disgust, "I will protect my child until I breathe my last breath…even if it means I have to take away yours."

"_Now_ it's _your child_…" Joanne said with an unreadable tone.

"Yes." Mimi growled through clenched teeth as she stood up smoothly, "_My_ child."

The cat girl walked out of the lair with a slight limp, trying to mask her pain. Everyone watched her go in silence. Donnie helped Joanne up, she seemed to be coming down from her adrenaline rush, but she still seemed different. She didn't look guilty at all. Angel took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"What're you doing?" Her voice was shrill, "_Go after her!_"

"She doesn't want to be chased." Leo said looking at Raph who seemed to be in a trance.

"She's _limping_." Angel said, "She's the best at hiding when she's in pain."

"She's handled worse." Leo insisted.

"She's not just handling for one any more." Angel spat.

"You heard her, she'll protect it to the death." Joanne sneered, "Let her prove it." Maureen moved over to her sister with a fierce determination. She reared her arm back and punched Joanne across the face. The girl stumbled back.

"SHUT UP!" Maureen screamed, "IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO THAT BABY IT'S ON YOUR SHOULDERS! ANOTHER INNOCENT CHILD'S DEATH TO FUCK WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"Maureen…" Joanne breathed, holding her cheek.

"Has everyone gone insane?" Leo yelled.

"No." Angel said looking at her black haired sister, "Just one of us."

"Raph?" Donnie asked as his brother headed for the door.

"Mimi." Was all he said back.

* * *

Joanne felt hollow as Donnie her onto the metal lab table. He was silent, eye ridges furrowed, and angry confliction in his eyes. She didn't like this look; she didn't like his unexplained, confused anger in his eyes as he began setting up machines she'd never seen before. She waited a moment before finally speaking up,

"What is all this?" Her voice was soft again, meek.

"I got a bunch of it together in case you got pregnant again." His voice was a calm angry that she'd only heard a couple times before.

"Oh." She said simply, "Please, stop."

"What?" It was harsh, and she winced.

"That look in your eyes…it's…I don't like it."

"You're not in a position to talk about something like that." He stated plugging everything in. He stepped closer to her and looked over her wounds before getting his first aid kit.

"In case you didn't notice, she was fighting too."

"Did you _see_ her?" He asked, "She was _limping_. And look at yourself. Scratches and bruises."

"Maybe she's just not as strong as everyone thinks she is." Joanne narrowed her eyes.

"Don't fool yourself." Donnie said harshly, "She could have torn you to pieces in seconds, but she didn't … she was holding back."

"But she was in –"

"No, you were in that state." Donnie said knowing her defense, "She was just ready to defend her child." He stared into her eyes and she wanted to look away.

"I don't understand." She said, "I don't…know why it happened…it's like I wasn't me until after Maureen punched me…"

"Jealousy can cloud your judgment." He mumbled, "Why would you act like that?" He still seemed baffled.

"Because she doesn't realize how unbearably lucky she is!" Joanne yelled, "I want nothing more than to give you the family you want, and she gets it without even _trying_!" She made a noise of frustration, "She doesn't even get what it's worth…"

"Mimi is different from you, Joanne." Don stated, "Just because she got what you want doesn't rationalize that you were trying to kill her and her baby."

"I wasn't trying to kill anybody!" Joanne defended, "Honestly! I just wanted her to tell him."

"_Do not_ even get me started on how you told him, Joanne Marie." Don's voice was a stern tone she had never heard him use.

"Someone had to!" She yelled.

"And that someone was not you!" He yelled back. She stared wide-eyed at him and he took a step back getting a hold of himself.

"Do you think the baby is gone…because…because of me?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." He said honestly, "I love you, Jojo, more than life itself…but…part of me couldn't forgive you if that's the case."

--

"Pookie?" Mikey asked coming into his room. Maureen was sitting on his bed with a frown, "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried for Mimi." She replied as he sat next to her. She sighed lying down and putting her head in his lap.

"We all are, Sweetie."

"I cannot believe Joanne." Maureen said, "How could she do that?"

"Put yourself in her position." Mike said, "She's wanted a baby ever since she lost that one six months ago…" He paused, "Plus, she's mutated with a fierce animal like Mimi…and they have the whole Cat and Dog thing going on…She just couldn't help it."

"That doesn't excuse her." Maureen said darkly.

"No." Mikey said, "But you can understand why."

"I guess." There was a long silence.

"Nice punch, by the way."

"Why thank you." She chuckled softly.

"You must've learned from watching me." He said arrogantly.

"Oh, yes, your ninjaness…" She mocked, "Thank you for teaching me."

"But of course." Mikey sniffed and Maureen laughed, "Think it'll be a turtle?"

"Mimi's brat?" She asked, he nodded, "I dunno." She shrugged, "Could be."

"Maybe it'll be a fluffy turtle." He said, "With little ears and a cat tail."

"Awww." Maureen giggled.

"Don't lie, that sounds creepy."

"Maybe just a little."

* * *

"This is too weird." Angel paced in the main area, Leo stood not far away, thinking, Splinter sat on the couch calmly, "Joanne is losing her mind, Mimi is controlling herself, Maureen is punching people, Raph's _not_ punching people, Mikey is being quiet and I'm not nagging anyone…" She listed and looked at Leo, "I think it's the apocalypse." Leo chuckled, "See?! You're laughing at a crisis situation!"

"Angie, relax." Leo took her shoulders, "Today was just a big shake up…we're all reacting differently."

"Honestly, child, you're going to gray prematurely." Splinter joked and she whimpered and went in search of a mirror. The old rat laughed. "That girl really needs to meditate more."

"She really does…" Leo agreed, and then frowned slightly, "Mimi's control was amazing today."

"I am proud of her for what control she did have," Splinter nodded, "I had hoped he news would be spread in a more peaceful way though…"

"Wait, you knew?" Leo asked.

"She told me the night she returned." Splinter said, "I did not tell you because it was Miranda's news…I had hoped she would let it out sooner."

"That could have made less of a scene." Leo said quietly, "It's going to be hard for her to forgive Joanne…"

"Miranda put her trust in Miss Joanne." Splinter nodded, "And this betrayal will either taint their relationship forever…or make it even stronger…it all depends on what choices they make…" The old rat stopped as Angel screamed from another room,

"I FOUND A GRAY HAIR!"

* * *

Mimi grunted, pulling herself up the fire escape. She was leaving a horrible trail that not even the rain falling could cover up. She had to lean on the wall the entire way through the sewer, leaving a trail of blood. She had left the man hole open and was bleeding the entire way up. She wasn't going for secrecy really, just speed. Mimi was not angry about the coaxing; she only really lost herself when Joanne told Raph. The thing in her stomach had a sudden new value it never did before. Even if she still had no idea if her 'little buddy' was good news or not.

Mimi paused to catch her breath on the roof of the building she climbed. She needed to get somewhere she could mend her wounds, shelter herself from the rain. Her body was now more than just an instrument for herself, it was vessel. She slowly moved across the rooftop. The sound of his breathe behind her made her freeze, he had pushed himself to catch her.

"We gotta get you back down." Raph said, she snarled turning to face him.

"Not with _her_ there." Her bitterness was not only out of the protection of her child.

"There are six people down there, and me, who wouldn't even let her look at you the wrong way right now." He said, "Please, you're hurt." He was still struck from earlier. She could tell he was still shocked.

"I'm sorry she told you." Her tone was colder than she wanted it to be, "It should have been me."

"How long have you…" He trailed off.

"The first month I was gone, I think that was the first time I really knew, "She paused, "I've just been denyin' it." His face-hardened, no doubt hurt from being out of the loop for so long.

"You shoulda told me." He said.

"I couldn't." She replied, "I just…I didn't know how to feel."

"Mimi, none of that protectin' me shit." He said harshly, "It's more than that, I know!" He was losing his temper; shock had worn off, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't even know if I wanted this!" She pointed to her stomach, he faltered, "It was confusing, if you don't want it, then I'll be upset because ….I don't know why, I just will…And I'll be relieved because I'm not fit to be a mother," She took a breath, "But if you do want it, I'm upset because we're not ready for kids, and relieved….but I still don't know why…maybe I don't want to let it go…" She paused and then yelled, "I Lose either way!"

"But you win either way." Raph said, calm again. "Mimi, I'd never though of this happenin' until now." He said, "I honestly have been more shocked in my life and I've seen some freaky shit." Mimi suppressed a shiver.

"I'm scared, Raph." She was loud enough for him to hear across the roof, but it was still quiet.

"I know, Mimi." Raph said, "I could tell from the moment you came home somethin' wasn't right" He moved toward her, "But it's okay to be excited too…we're havin' a baby…" He said and his eyes shone in a way she wasn't sure he recognized and she felt a little comfort.

"You've had one hell of an epiphany…" She mumbled and he chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

"Wait, so you forgive me?" She asked, "You're not upset?"

"I should be." He said, "But now is not the time, you're gonna get sick, come on." He picked her up and he headed down the fire escapes and into the manhole. She held onto him tightly, finally feeling like maybe her 'little buddy' wasn't bad news after all…

* * *

A/N: Angel makes me laugh...and Raphie makes me go AWWWWWW I hate that part though...I don't know why...Anyway, give me feedback!

**_-- Whispered Lies_**


	7. Chapter 6: UmSurprise?

A/N: Short chapter, I know it took forever. Please forgive me, school and junk. Promise to work harder. Also, I'm doing my best with the medical stuff. There's only so much I can learn from the internet and my parents immediately assume I'm having a kid if I ask them...Anyway, here you go.

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Twenty-Four -- Switchfoot

* * *

Chapter 6

Um…Surprise?

"All happy families are alike, but an unhappy family is unhappy after it's own fashion."

-- Leo Tolstoy

"You go in first." Mimi said struggling to get out of Raph's grip.

"Mimi, this is ridiculous." He said.

"Just put me down, make sure she's locked up in a cage or somethin' and then come get me."

"Mimi." He said and she shivered.

"Go!" She said, "I'm not goin' in there if she's in there."

Raph rolled his eyes at her before kissing her softly on her cold, wet forehead. She smiled softly, her head was still spinning and she knew his was too. This whole parent hood thing was getting weirder by the second. The pain had started setting into her system as the shock and adrenaline wore off. She winced a little, her leg and shoulder her the most. She leaned on the brick wall taking in deep shallow breaths as she shivered. Her hands on her stomach. If something happened to this baby she didn't know if she would be able to overcome her animalistic maternal instincts enough to keep herself from Joanne.

"Mimi?" Donnie's calm voice was like music to her ears.

"Hey man." She sucked in a deep breath, Raph came up to her and lifted her gently.

"I've got everything set up, we need to patch up your wounds." He seemed a little worried, "Is that okay?"

"S'fine." She said, "Can you get me like a blanket or something' I'm frickin' dyin' here."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Donnie said moving out of the way, "Raph just go ahead and set her on the table in the lab, I'll grab some blankets." Raph nodded and walked with her in his arms as Donnie hurried off to get her something warm to wrap up in.

Raphael set her on the table and it was cold as well. She groaned. None of the other brothers, Splinter, or the other triplets were to be seen. Donnie must have warned them ahead of time this was to be as private as possible. Mimi was in a weird state, Raph was in a weird state, hell, everyone was. Donnie even felt a little intrusive as he walked in to find Raph rubbing his hands over Mimi's arms to warm her up. The purple clad turtle handed her a towel and she started drying out her long mess of wet hair. He gave Raph the blanket and the red clad turtle wrapped it around Mimi still rubbing her arms.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"Yup." She sniffled a little.

"When'd ya' get all this?" Raph asked looking around at the new additions to the lab.

"Put it all together after Joe started talking about trying at kids again." Donnie said cautiously, "Turns out they'll be put to good use."

"I love you, Don, but you smell like dog." Mimi scrunched up her nose.

"That would be you still instinctively despising Joe." Don said with a wince of a smile, "She's really beating herself up over this."

"Good." Mimi bit out.

"Now's not the time, Don." Raph said softly.

"Right." Don cleared his throat, "Let's get these patched up."

Mimi stopped shivering after a while, and Donnie was quick to clean up her wounds. Mimi put her still drenched hair up and bit her lip nervously. So many things were going through her head. Raph was too quiet and calm and either he had suddenly grown up or he was just as crazy in the brain as she was right now. Donnie was watching his brother's behavior curiously. He knew Raph had a soft comforting side somewhere within him, and he'd assumed Mimi has seen it once or twice, he'd seen it a couple of times in his life. But it still always threw him off guard.

"Does it hurt?" Raph asked softly looking at her shoulder, she shrugged.

"I'm just tired." She said softly, "Are we almost done…?"

"I think so…I don't think I could see much with an ultra sound honestly, you aren't very far along." Donnie still looked worried, "I think you should just rest, and if anything…out of the ordinary…happens we'll have to deal with it then, but for now you need a cup of tea and a good night's sleep."

"Thanks, Don." Raph said and picked up Mimi,

"I can walk." She insisted, Raph didn't answer, Mimi rolled her eyes at Donnie and waved tiredly, "Do I have to have tea?" She whispered to Raph, and he frowned at her, "I just want to lay with you…" She said sleepily burying herself into the crook of his neck.

"Fine," Raph said, "But you should do what Don says from now on." He seemed insistent, "It's gonna keep you both safe."

He carried her up the stairs and Mikey and Maureen peeked out of their door. They looked at each other and then crept back into their room when Leo's door opened. He walked out of his room to watch his brother kick open his door and carry Mimi in. A concerned frown was on his face and Angel grabbed his bicep, gently urging him to come back to his own room. She looked concerned too, but she looked more tired.

Donnie made his way up the steps a little while later. He'd said goodnight to his father, told him Raphael and Mimi were home and then set off for bed. He removed his protective gear and mask as he entered the room, Joanne had passed out as soon as she hit the pillow. The night had really worn her out. She was sprawled across the bed, almost falling off. He adjusted her and climbed in bed himself. The next months were going to be very interesting.

* * *

"Get ready to jump out of the nearest window." Mimi advised as she and Raph climbed into Casey and April's apartment. Two loud shrieks of their names were the alarm that alerted the adults they had company.

"Uncle Raph!" Jacob yelled jumping into Raph's arms.

"Auntie Mimi!" Alexandria said attaching to her leg.

"Hey guys!" April smiled hugging them both. Mimi smiled softly as Raph set down Jacob with a different look in his eye and then looked at her. She smiled softly.

"Hey Squirt." Casey said entering the room, "Want a beer?"

"I'll pass." Mimi waved her hand, Casey made a face at her.

"Raph?" He asked.

"Eh, why not?" He shrugged.

"So, what's up?" April asked,

"Uh, yeah," Mimi looked at Raph who perched himself on the arm of the couch. Mimi sat on the floor with Alexandria and Jacob, "Take a seat, Case….you know, your faintin' spells."

"For the thousandth time --"

"Just sit down." April rolled her eyes.

"Every time she goes to tell me something' gotta rag on me for faintin' once in my entire life." He grumbled and Raph smirked.

"Alright, we're sitting." April was eager, almost too eager.

"Well, um…" Mimi frowned, how did she break this news?

"Raph and I --"

"Are getting' married?" April guessed.

"Um…no." Mimi frowned.

"Oh…" April seemed disappointed. Mimi took a deep breath, wrung her hands together and looked at Raph before exhaling.

"We're…" She hesitated, "We have …" The black haired girl looked to Raph desperately.

"Mimi's knocked up."

'_Brilliant, Raph…' _Mimi rolled her eyes to herself. Casey choked on his beer. Mimi stiffened and mouthed 'run' to Raph.

"_What_?" Casey asked.

"You know…a little ankle biter." Mimi said as casually as possible, "A carbon copy of me and Raph…"

April gasped as Casey's beer bottle went straight for Raph's head. Raph ducked it easily, and it hit the opposite wall shattering. Alex and Jake froze and looked at their father who was turning an interesting shade of purple-pink. Mimi was wide eyed and April didn't move, Raph looked shocked.

"She's twenty fuckin' years old!" Casey screamed, "She ain't ready for a kid!"

"Casey, not in front of the kids…" April pleaded as Alexandria ran for her room.

"Um, hey Jake, Daddy's freakin' out a little bit…" Mimi insisted, "Go with your, Mom."

"Mom, why is Dad throwing things at Uncle Raph?" Jacob asked as his mother picked him and his sister up carrying them down the hallway.

"Um, they're just…" April trailed off finding no reply/

"Casey, please stop, you're goin' to burst a blood vessel or something'" Mimi insisted.

"What the fuck are you two doin' havin' sex anyway?!" Screamed Casey.

"I'm not a fuckin' nun Casey," Mimi yelled back, "I'm twenty years old I can have sex if I want to."

"You're too young to have a kid." Casey said, "End of story. You two are not ready."

"No shit?" Rap h said sarcastically, "We got time to prepare." He shrugged.

"Time to prepare?" Casey repeated, "Trust me, you little-sister-knockin'-up punk, nine months ain't shit time to prepare."

"It's actually like seven." Raph said, and Mimi winced.

"Raph," She said and he looked at her, "Just shut up."

"Well --"

"Seriously." She said, "You're not helping'." She turned to her still fuming brother, "Okay, we fucked, I'm pregnant, so now what? No use worryin' about it now, I can't rewind time and all that shit, so get over it."

"Get over it?" Casey asked, "Miranda you haven't even enrolled in college yet…or was that on your list of things to do after you had a kid?" He asked, "This isn't a dog like Killer, it's not a pet, it's a baby. You aren't cut out to be a mother."

"Don't lecture me about school when it's your wife who pays the bills, Casey." Mimi shot back, Raph just watched. It was a rare thing to see these two get literally nasty with each other, "I fuckin' graduated, what did you do?"

"That was a mistake --"

"Yeah, well so was this." Mimi said, "But you know what? Just like your fuckin' mistake I gotta live with it and I don't even fuckin' know if I want a kid!" She said, "Fuck, Casey,"

"You'd know all about fuckin' mistakes wouldn't you, Mimi?" Casey spat back, "Your entire fuckin' life you've been cleanin' up mistake after mistake."

"Are you callin' my life a mistake?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Looks like it to me." Casey said, "Some mistakes you can't clean up." He met her gaze in a glare, "Just like this one…just like the mistake that got Dad killed." Mimi looked taken aback by this at first.

"You know what Casey, fuck you!" Mimi screamed, "I'm gonna raise this fuckin' kid, and you'll be damned lucky if it even knows your god damn name." She moved for the door, "Here's one more mistake you don't ever have to deal with." She yelled before slamming it.

It was quiet, very quiet. Raph looked at Casey who seemed to have been stung by her words. Raph had thought he deserved it. He hit under the belt, and she just hit back. He was asking for it. But seeing his best friend and the mother of his child scream at each other really wasn't his idea of a good show. April came into the hallway, looking livid at her husband. Jacob and Alexandria peeked their heads around the corner and looked a little shaken.

"You better not fuckin' leave her." Casey said quietly and pushed past him.

"Like I could…" Raph mumbled and jumped onto the fire escape.

Mimi was waiting by the man hole. Trying to hold back tears. He winced not knowing what to say. She sniffed a little and stuck her hands in her pockets. Jones family trait: saying things when you're totally insane mad and not meaning them, but not being able to take it back. Raph pulled up the manhole and she jumped down carefully first. Raph followed flipping the lid after him as it landed in perfect place. Mimi headed forward slightly limping still and Raph just kind of followed with her, knowing that she would snap if he tried to touch her and she wouldn't want to talk if he tried. But…

"Mimi…"

"What?" She said in a hoarse voice, "I fuckin' know I screwed up okay?"

"That's not what I was gonna say." He said.

"Then what?" She stopped wiping her eyes.

"He didn't mean it…your life is everythin' but a mistake."

"Spare me the sugar coated crap." She said back, "I'm pregnant Raph, not suicidal." She began walking away, and he grabbed her arm spinning her to face him.

"You know that you both say shit you don't mean." He said angrily, "Just like you told him he'd never know his own neice or nephew, and just like he said your life is a mistake." He paused as she stared at him emotionlessly, " You both just need to chill the fuck out and talk again and clear all this shit up."

"He was right though…" She said finally showing emotions, "I can't be a mother." She was tearing up again. "I can barely take care of a dog…" She sniffed.

"We already went through this, Kitten." He said softly, and she wiped her eyes again looking away from him. "Hey…" He said and she looked at him, "For what it's worth, I think you're gonna be a kick ass mom." She smiled a little.

"Yeah?" She asked, and her voice cracked a little.

"Yeah." He smiled kissing her forehead, "Come on, let's get home…"

* * *

"Mimi…" The girl tensed as the familiar voice was behind her.

"Casey." Miranda turned with a raised eyebrow, putting away her tessen, "Who told you I was here?"

"Raph." He admitted.

"Did he also convince you to come down here and talk to me?"

"Sorta." The older man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Brilliant." She mumbled, "I told him I'd handle this myself…but no."

"He's sick of you tryin' to handle everythin' by yourself." Casey said a little testily, she snorted.

"Like he has room to talk."

"Seriously, Squirt, you two gotta work on all that shit before Jr. comes into the picture." He said and Mimi exhaled roughly.

"I guess." She said avoiding the subject, "What do ya' want anyway?"

"I wanted to check on ya'…see how you are…it's been two weeks…" He said, and looked at her stomach, which was barely starting to show with her pregnancy. "You seen the thing yet?"

"Oh, no." Mimi said, "Donnie said we could try today…he found out somewhere that we might be able to catch him suckin' his thumb or somethin'…" She tried to hide the small spark of excitement, "Fourteen weeks now."

"Geesh." Casey exhaled.

"Yup." Mimi smiled a little, "Leo says I'll have to stop intensive trainin' soon…he and Splinter think I should take yoga in the mean time…" She rolled her eyes.

"Not much you can do with ninja trainin' while you got a little ankle biter in there." He pointed to her usually toned and flat but currently protrusive stomach. To everyone else it looked like she gained a couple pounds, but she was seeing changes that no one else did.

"True, I suppose." She shrugged, "I guess that's what trips me out though…soon I gotta let everybody do shit for me…can't protect myself, and all that other stuff…" She winced, "I'm not really lookin' forward to it."

"Figures." He chuckled slightly, "You're havin' a baby and all you can focus on is how useless you're gonna be."

"Oh, shut up." She teased but smiled a little, "How are Allie and Jake?" Casey sighed and frowned a little.

"Allie is…she's been actin' weird…if I start to get annoyed about anythin' she loses her shit…" He exhaled, "Jake's fine, just misses everyone wants to see you all again…but…I guess things are little tense down here."

"No they're not." Mimi insisted, "Joanne is in her apartment and only comes down when I'm not here." Her toned was sharp, "Angel and Maureen are perfectly ecstatic and Leo and Mikey are as normal as could be…" It sounded like in subtext there should be a 'Thank God' in there.

"Don figure out why Joe lost her marbles?"

"Same way I did." She shrugged. "Emotional issues and a big set off." Casey nodded and coughed awkwardly.

"About last week, Squirt…"

"Don't stress it, Case." Mimi insisted, "You know I didn't mean any of it."

"I'm talkin' 'bout what I did, Mimi…" Casey said in all seriousness, "Not only did I say some real fucked up junk, I scared my little girl…and I almost hurt my best friend…" She gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, "Okay, tried to."

"Well, God damn."

"What?"

"You like…grew up…"

"Mimi I'm almost thirty, I've been a –"

"No, I mean, you've always been an adult, yeah, but you finally have your head in one place and all your shit together…Weird." He laughed a little.

"What's weirder is that my little sister is gonna be a mommy…" He said.

"Trust me, I totally know." Mimi replied.

"Almost as weird as somethin' callin' Raph 'Daddy' and all that other fluffy shit."

"I think Raph'll be an awesome dad." Mimi smiled.

"He will be." Casey nodded, "Just like you'll be a great mom."

"You think?" Mimi asked with a small unsure smile.

"Yeah, I really do, Squirt."

* * *

Mimi bit her lip as she laid down on the metal table. Raph walked in, covered in grease and dirt from working on the bike. Donnie had called him up to see the ultra sound. Donnie seemed pretty nervous, it was his first time doing an ultra sound. Angel had been pretty insistent about it, she said they weren't doing enough to make sure it was all healthy and what not. Leave it to her to worry enough for everyone else.

"Sup?" Raph said and nodded. Mimi gave him a lop sided smile.

"So, um…" Mimi said trying not to sound nervous, "How does this work again?"

"I squirt this stuff on your stomach," Donnie held up a tube of some kind of gel, "And use this machine to see the baby…sort of…"

"Oh…" Mimi said, "Awesome." Raph coughed without saying anything.

"Ready?" Donnie asked.

"Sure, why not." Mimi said and lifted up her shirt.

Donnie squirt the gel onto her stomach and she made a face. It was really cold. Donnie ran some kind of device over her stomach and looked at the screen. Mimi focused on her stomach, afraid to look at the screen. Raph looked at her, and then the screen. Donnie was squinting and moved it a little more and smiled a little.

"I think I found it." He said, Mimi gulped. Raph moved over to the table, leaning on it and looked at the screen.

"Whoa…" He said softly, and Mimi bit her lip harder, "Is he suckin' his thumb?"

"Looks like it…" Donnie said, "According to what I've read…it looks healthy…growing normally…" He said, "I can't see a shell or anything…" Mimi stopped biting her lip, it was beginning to hurt. Raph's finger was under her chin and tipped it up to look at the screen.

Mimi swallowed down the crazy feeling in her heart, the swelling sensation. She stared at the slightly confusing image, but she could see the faint almost alien shadow on the screen. Raph was smiling softly and she grabbed his hand squeezing it slightly. Donnie was smiling too and Mimi bit her lip again. She laughed softly and watched the screen.

For once, she was kind of excited about having a baby.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty then, there you go. Alrighty...gotta go get back to work. Thanks for reading!

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	8. Chapter 7: Kisses and Kicks

A/N: Hey all! Another update! Homework after this ... ew...I should do it though, I didn't study for like three tests because I wanted to write...anyway!! Hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Catastrophe -- Forever the Sickest Kids

* * *

Chapter 7

Kisses and Kicks

_"The only real security in a relationship lies neither in looking back in nostalgia, nor forward in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now."_

**-- Anne Morrow Lindbergh **

Angel let out a soft sigh as Leo placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear and hugged the covers to her bare chest. His eyes were closed as he trailed the soft skin of her shoulders. The curtains of her window fluttered in the wind. Neither of them felt the cold though.

Leonardo tipped her head up and kissed her on the lips. It was as first simple and loving, but his tongue delved into her mouth she gripped his shoulders tighter. She moved her own tongue over his. She rolled over on top of him pulling his hands over his head in a possessive manner, and he let her have control for the moment. The house phone next to her bed rang and she broke away from the kiss and lifted her head as if to see who was calling.

Leo let go of her hands, grabbed her wrists and rolled them over. He captured her lips with his distracting her from the phone. Leo dipped his head to bite on the soft flesh of her neck, making her inhale sharply. The call went to voice mail, but the caller hung up. Angel's covers had been tossed onto the ground and Leo was kissing the soft skin of her breasts.

The phone rang again, but Angel made no move to answer. Leo's hot tongue kicked over her nipples making the soft flesh become hard. She let out a whisper of whimper at the feeling. The answering machine started again, but ended as the caller hug up once more. The ringing started again a moment later. Angel and Leo didn't notice.

Her back arched as his mouth teased her and sweat had begun forming on her forehead. Leo moved again, kissing her soft stomach, exhaling softly on her skin as she moaned. He sucked on the skin above her naval, dragging his tongue across it ad dragging his teeth. He pulled away to see the hickey there. Angel gripped at the sheets, knuckles white, and her chest rose and fell in her labored breathing. Just as Leo lifted her knee and kissed the inside of her thigh the phone answering machine went off and this time a voice rung through, breaking their silence.

"Hey Angel, its Raph." Leo stopped and Angel made a noise of disappointment, "I seriously need ta' get outta here or I'ma go insane." He said, "Mimi's asleep and I can't leave her alone…Mike took Don out on a patrol, and I haven't seen Joe or Ree since this afternoon…I have no clue where Leo went." He sighed, "Whenever you get this just –"  
Leo picked up the phone.

"Hey…Raph." He said with a slight wince, "I'll be down in a few." There was a pause, "Yeah…okay…bye." He hung the phone back up and groaned as he buried his head into her hair. She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She nearly rolled her eyes, he only called her 'sweetie' when he was guilty. He _actually_ planned on leaving.

"He better be damn grateful." She grumbled.

"He can't leave her down there by herself…" Leo justified grabbing his protective gear, "He doesn't –"

"Trust her to keep safe…yeah, yeah, I know." Angel said pulling on her t-shirt that was rumpled up on the bed. Leo stood up, tying his mask on, she stood up as well kissing him softly, "What am I going to do now?"

"You can try to sleep like you intended to before I climbed through our window." He suggested.

"I could do that." She nodded, "After a very cold shower." He chuckled and smiled, "But don't bother with me, go be pregnant-lady sitter."

"Give him a break, Angie." Leo said, "Mimi's still convinced this whole thing is more a burden to the family than a blessing. And after the incident today she's probably been in a foul mood."

"I know," She sighed, "I just haven't had much alone time with you lately…" She sighed again and bit her lip, "So, do you think Mimi's baby is a blessing?"

"Yes," Leo said, "Of course."

"Does that mean that maybe you might want a baby someday?" She tried.

"Angel…" Leo said cautiously, "There's only two reasons you would ask me that…either you're pregnant…or you want to be."

"What?" Angel said, "Of course not!" He didn't look convinced, "Leo…" She said and then sighed, "You don't want one?" He sighed, "If you don't just say so!"

"It's just not a possibility…and it won't be…not for a while."

"Of course not." She said rolling her eyes and sitting on her bed huffily.

"Angel, you're turning twenty, you have plenty of time before your biological clock should be ticking." Leo seemed peeved, "You're not ready for a kid, you just want one because Mimi's getting one."

"When will I be ready for one?" She asked him.

"Not for a while." He said.

"No, that's when _you'll_ be ready for one."

"Okay, lay down." Leo said and she looked at him, "You want one right now?" He asked, "Lay down."

"Well – "

"Exactly, we don't need to be having this conversation right now." He folded his arms over his chest she grunted.

"So, when will we have it?"

"Later." Leo said plainly.

"Well you know what, Leo, we may not have _later_."

"What?" He frowned

"Yeah, you and your little hero thing…" She nodded, "You could be dead before we even ever really touched the topic, and then what will I do?" His pride was hurt that she actually believed he would get himself killed. He was smarter than that. "And when exactly is _later_, Leo? After you're convinced our lives aren't constantly in danger? Yeah, well that's never going to happen, so what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"I wouldn't doubt that you'll find someone else to do the job."

This made her shut her mouth, and had served his purpose. She didn't get the last offending word in, but it didn't make him feel better about what she had said. He left without another word. She called his name, but he didn't come back. She slammed her window shut and locked it, closing her curtains. Her blood boiled, she didn't believe he had the audacity to accuse her of something like that. She laid back down in bed and shook her head mumbling,

"Jerk…"

* * *

Raph paced the top step of the stairs. He stopped and moved to his doorway, and leaned on it. Mimi was sleeping, curled into a ball around her small ballooning stomach. Killer laid next to her, his head on his paws as he looked at Raph. She sighed deeply and stretched out a little, she mumbled something but he didn't catch it

"Amazing how much easier it is adore them when they're not conscious." Leo said standing next to him. Raph smirked at his brother's joke.

"Tell me about it." Raph said, "Sorry if I interrupted somethin'." He said, "I just been here all day and she hasn't stopped bitchin' all day."

"Don still feels bad about earlier."

"This is Joe's home just as much as it's Mimi's." Raph defended,

"I agree completely." Leo nodded, "But they both know Mimi isn't one to forgive so easily, and her hormones are all out of wack too."

"Believe me…I know." Raph sounded tired.

"Go on." Leo nodded, "Just remember that you owe me…a lot."

"Thanks man," Raph smirked and took off down the steps.

Raphael went straight to the garage. He'd never had his gear on so fast. He opened the garage door ad climbed onto his beloved motorcycle, starting it up and tearing down the alley way and onto the streets. He felt like he could have giggled, but of course he never would.

Joanne had come down to the lair earlier before, which was something she only did so often nowadays. Mimi had been coming down the stairs just as the girl walked in, and her reaction really wasn't too good. She had just begun showing her pregnancy under her t-shirt. Luckily Raph had been in the main room at the time and managed to drag Mimi into his room without conflict. She whined and grumbled about it the entire day and he stayed with her the entire time.

By the end of the night, he was ready to give her anything to make her fall asleep. Lucky for him, she fell asleep on her own and he only had to watch over her and not listen to her. Raphael honestly loved her more than he could say, but she honestly got on his last nerve today. He could only hope she didn't wake while he was gone. Poor Leo, would have more on his hands than Raph thought he could handle.

* * *

Leo sipped his tea and changed the channel on the television. He decided that since he wasn't any where near as obsessed as Raph nor as worried, he really didn't need to hover in the doorway for god knows how long. He decided that he would check on Mimi every other commercial, he did after all, agree to look after her. The things Angel said were eating at his brain, and his conscious was guilty for the hurtful things he had said.

With sigh he set his cup of tea down and went to check on Mimi. He wondered where Donnie and Mikey had gone to, and where Joanne and Maureen were. He heard a whimper and picked up his pace. When he got to the open doorway to Raph's room he saw Mimi was sitting on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands.

"Mimi?"

"Go away." She sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping into the unfamiliar room. He kneeled in front of her, "Are you hurt?"

"No…" She sniffed, still hiding her face, "Raph hates me." Leo sighed and suddenly his voice was very strained,

"Mimi…" He said, "You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not!" She sobbed moving her hands so she could glare at him.

"What on earth is making you say that?"

"He couldn't wait to leave earlier!" She sniffed, "And who would anyone want to spend the rest of their life with me anyway?" She wiped at her face ferociously, Leo really missed the unemotional Mimi…

"Raphael does." Leo said sternly, "He only left so quickly because he's been cooped up in his room all day…he needs some fresh air." He paused, "And how did you know he left?"

"I wasn't really asleep." She glared at him, "I didn't realize how much more acceptable women are when they're not conscious." Leo winced slightly, "Ugh, I hate this…" She whined wiping her eyes again.

"I know you're really not like other girls, Mimi," Leo said, "But you're treating this like you wished it never happened."

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Sometimes I do…"

"What?"

"Not all the time!" Mimi defended.

"Mimi you've done the impossible, yet again." Leo said, "How can you not be proud of yourself?"

"Because it should have been Joanne's turn to do the impossible." Mimi said quietly, "She should be havin' a baby…I'm too much of a wreck to be a mom…" She shook her head and rubbed at her stomach, "I mean, c'mon, Leo, I'm not exactly the most affectionate person…and I can't even deal with my own shit, how am I supposed to deal with his?" She was talking about the baby, "I don't know why everybody has so much faith in me…" She sniffed a little.

"Okay, Miranda," Leo said in all seriousness, sitting on the bed next to her, "It's not your fault Joanne lost her baby, and it's not like you planned this." He said, "It's just how things turned out, and there's really nothing you can do about it." She didn't react. "And believe me, I'm very aware you can't deal with your own issues," He sighed a little, "But you've always been able to handle everyone elses…You're strong enough to do this. That's why everyone has faith in you. Now you have to have faith in yourself or you're going to let us all down…" He paused, "So, you're going to stop brooding over useless things, get yourself together, and embrace being a mother."

She was quiet for a long time, her hand resting on her stomach. She wiped her eyes free of any tears left over and laughed a little. Killer whimpered and licked her hand. She looked at Leo and smiled, he wasn't sure what exactly was going on, so he smiled back as best he could. She punched him in the arm and said,

"Well, big bro, you really out done yourself with the lectures this time…"

"Are you okay now, or are you going to suddenly burst into tears … again…?"

"No," She laughed, "No, I'm fine now."

"Good," Leo nodded standing up, he helped her up off the bed, "I don't know if I can handle another emotional breakdown from you…"

"Not my fault…it's Junior's…" She insisted, "You know what I really want right now?" She said as they reached the last step, he looked at her, "Potato chips and peanut butter."

* * *

Angel was sitting with Mimi, perfectly content to be chatting with her friend. Joanne was in the room, which was cause of everyone being in the same room. If sparks flew for any reason there would be plenty of people to interfere. The girl flicked some red hair out of her face and glanced at Leo out of the corner of her eye. Mimi looked over to the blue clad turtle sipping his tea at the dining table quietly.

"What'd he do now?" She asked and Angel looked at her in question.

"What?"

"Leo." Mimi said, "He's been home and sulkin' all weekend…and you haven't been down…what happened?"

"Nothing." Angel shrugged it off rubbing Mimi's stomach, Mimi put a hand over hers.

"I'm tryin' to get better at this whole compassion thing…" She said, "Just tell me." Angel rolled her eyes.

"We sort of got into a little fight the other night." She said simply, "It was stupid and I shouldn't of brought it up, but I did and it got out of hand."

"What was the fight about?"

"I brought up…kids…" She said a little bashfully, and Mimi chuckled.

"Oh, wow." She said, "That's why you two are avoiding each other?"

"Well, not exactly, like I said…things got a bit out of hand." Angel said.

"Oh…what'd you say?" Mimi adjusted a little setting her cup of tea aside.

"I went into a little rant about the whole hero thing…and kind of hinted he'd get himself killed…and then told him that I knew he'd never think we were ready." Mimi nodded.

"Bet he _loved_ that." She said, "And what did he say back?"

"Told me I would probably find someone else." Angel said and Mimi winced.

"Ouch…bitch move if you ask me." She said, "Not takin' sides or anythin'…"

"Of course not." Chuckled Angel. "Guess it just kind of figures he thinks I could just move on because I want a normal life or something…"

"I don't think so…" Mimi said, "You doubted his skills or whatever, you hurt his pride…" Mimi shrugged, "He prob'ly just spit out the most hurtful thing that came to mind."

"Well, it worked." She looked at her nails.

"Don't worry, karma came his way." Winked Mimi, and Angel looked over, "I had a total sob fest and guess who was the only one home?"

"For real?" Angel asked with a smile, "You? Had a sob fest?"

"Yup." She nodded, "The only thing worse than a angry Mimi is an emotional Mimi."

Angel laughed at this and Mimi changed the subject. The red head helped the other girl off the couch, she needed a snack. Mimi walked over to the kitchen, getting a lot of teasing from Mikey and Maureen, as usual. Raph insisted on getting everything down for her and Joanne simply watched from the corner of her eye. Mimi thanked Raph while rolling her eyes and walked away. Something happened though…

There were many ways to describe the feeling. Popcorn popping, a small goldfish swimming around, or maybe even a flutter of butterflies. Still, it didn't feel like anything she'd felt before and she stopped mid stride. Leo and Donnie both stopped what they were doing, seeing as Joanne was about to walk past Mimi and the girl had stopped. Mimi dropped her bag of chips and tub of peanut butter.

"Mimi –" Joanne began, but stopped as Mimi grabbed her hand and pressed Joanne's hand to her stomach.

"Please," She said, "_Please,_ tell me I don't just have gas."

Joanne moved and placed both hands on her the girls stomach. It was silent and tense in the room, as Joanne moved with a small frown to put both hands on her stomach. She didn't feel anything at first but kept feeling around. She and Mimi had the same concentrated frown on. Suddenly Joanne stopped, and both of them gasped at the same time.

"Oh, my god." She whispered, and looked up at Mimi, "It kicked!" Mimi laughed,

"That's amazing!"

"I wanna feel!!" Mikey said eagerly.

Mimi smiled at Joanne who was grinning as well. Raph let the family crowd around Mimi with a smile. He knew he'd get many more chances to feel the little thing move around. He was more surprised that Mimi was actually laughing with Joanne. Mimi looked over to him with a proud grin and he smiled back.

* * *

Raph was working on his bike, it was nice and quiet unlike the lair which was loud and messy. The twins were down for a week long visit while their parents went on a second honey-moon. Suffice it to say, between Mikey and two little kids, the lair was chaos. When he had come down Mimi was sitting with Donnie, talking about some kind of technology that Mimi had read about. Seeing that someone was keeping a watchful eye on her he went down to his quiet haven of peace, grease and quiet. He looked up as Mimi came down the steps and he gave her a look,

"You shouldn't walk down stairs without help." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Ease up, papa bear." She teased and after a little struggle, sat on the floor.

"Don't call me that."

They sat in silence for a while. Raph was sitting on the floor to focused on his bike. She had her hands on the floor behind her, leaning on them a little. She just kind of sat there watching him work. She picked up a tool he wasn't using and messed around with it, until he needed it and yanked it out of her hand. She didn't really seem to mind.

"What'chya down here for anyway?" He asked.

"I can leave." She replied.

"Just answer the question." She didn't reply for a while and he stopped what he was doing to look over at her.

Mimi had touched something and her hands were all greasy now, she focused on them instead of him. She was pretending like he hadn't said anything. She glanced up at him and resisted a smile. He was covered from head to toe in grease, and looking at her with a half annoyed and half concerned frown. She bit her lip a little and shrugged, he turned back to the bike.

"Y'know the Friday night…when you called Leo to come baby sit me…"

"You were asleep." He said.

"I was pretendin' to be asleep." She corrected and he faltered ever so slightly.

"What about it?"

"When Leo went down stairs to make some tea I got up and started ballin'…" She laughed a little and he looked up at her, "I went through like five different reasons for cryin'…the usual, I'm not gonna be a good mother, guilty 'bout Joey, I'm a mess shit…" Raph went back to working on the bike. Mimi laughed a little louder this time, "I even said you hated me at one point." He stopped what he was doing to glare at her.

"I oughtta smack ya' fer that one." He said.

"Go for it." She nodded with a smirk and he shook his head turning back to his work.

"Stupidest thing I ever heard…" He mumbled.

"Angel and Leo got into a fight 'bout kids." Mimi said in amusement this time, "Ang said somethin' 'bout him getti' himself killed and he told her she'd find someone else to knock her up."

"I thought somethin' was off between those two." He merely said, "Leave it to Fearless…"

"Oh, shut your face." Mimi said, "You've said worse."

"Whatever." He grunted, "Why're ya' here again?" He asked again.

"If you want me to leave –"

"Not what I said." He rolled his eyes, "Just wonderin' what's up."

"Forgive me for wantin' to spend time with you." She grumbled.

"You live with me." He replied just as annoyed as she.

"Fine then. I'll go." She started to get up, but Raph made her sit back down.

"Sit your pregnant ass down." He said and she rolled her eyes.

They were quiet again for a while and she decided she wanted to sulk instead of mess around with the tools all over the place. Raph kept glancing at her and she tried not to notice it. She absently rubbed her stomach, now a habit that she didn't realize she picked up. She gasped and reached over grabbing his hands and putting them on her stomach, she was grinning as he moved to hold onto her stomach.

"Holy shit." Raph said.

"The kid's been doin' back flips all day." She joked, "A little ball of energy." She chuckled.

"Damn," Raph said, "That's…"

"Amazin'…I know…" She said with a smile and he looked up at her smile, he gave her a lopsided smile and kissed her on the lips.

"That's 'cause we made 'im…"

* * *

Even when it was mostly empty, the living room was loud with the two twins playing on the floor in front of the couch. Angel sat on the couch watching TV and glancing down at the twins every so often. She'd fallen asleep on the couch the night before while watching them, and in a unusual lazy funk, she never really left it. The red head glanced to her side as the old couch creaked under more pressure, she smelt the familiar scent of incense and knew who it was.

"Hey…" Leonardo said.

"Hey." She replied, eyes set straight ahead.

"How are you?"

"Can't complain." She shrugged in response, "Sat on my butt all day and watched the pipsqueaks play trucks."

"Sounds eventful." Leo said.

"It was." Angel replied slightly sarcastic, "I did get up to feel the baby kick a couple times."

"Pretty amazing." Leo said.

"I thought so." Angel replied.

There was a thick, tense silence between them, filled in by the voices of Alexandria and Jacob as well as the TV. Leo was frowning at the television while Angel inspected her fingernails quietly. She wasn't budging on this one, on a normal day she would step up to the plate and say she was sorry first, but not today. She exhaled a little and glanced at him before looking back at the TV.

"About last Friday…" Leo began and she looked at him finally.

"What about it?" She asked and he exhaled.

"I didn't mean to…" He paused, considering his words, "To suggest that –"

"I'd leave you for someone else because I want that whole picket fence deal?" Angel cut him off, and he sighed with a wince, she shook her head, "Do you believe that?" He hesitated again,

"I believe that you do want a normal…'picket fence' life…" He said and she rolled her eyes leaning back into the couch lips set into a straight line.

"I can't believe this." She crossed her arms, "Why am I always going to be the one – "

"Can I finish?" Leo interrupted her rant sternly and she clamped her mouth shut, "I know you've wanted that life, Angel, everyone does." She didn't seem too pleased about this, "Everyone does have this fear in the back of their hearts that you'll give this up for that life one day…" Angel really didn't want to hear the rest and went to stand up, but Leo had a grip on her wrist, "Except me."

Angel paused for a moment letting his words sink in, she sighed falling back onto the couch looking at her lap, "Then why would you say that?"

"I was, to put it plainly, just trying to make you mad." He said rubbing his head a little, "You were doubting my ability to fight and protect myself and I sort of just wanted the last laugh…so to speak." She was quiet again.

"I know you're strong, and smart and level headed and all of that…" She said quietly, "But I'm still scared to death of losing you…that's all I meant by it…" Angel refused to meet his eyes, but she knew he was watching her Normal 0 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --, she sighed a little, "I shouldn't have brought up the stupid baby thing either…" She admitted, "I just…I don't know…I was thinking about it and…" She shook her head, "You were right about that…it's too soon…and all that other stuff."

"I know." Leo said and she looked at him, "When the time is right, we'll…we'll get our chance…"

"So…" Angel began, "You do want kids…someday…of course, but I mean…" She trailed off. He tipped her chin up and smiled a little,

"One day."

"One day…" She repeated in a soft whisper. His lips met hers in a fervent, forgiving kiss and they almost forgot about the two children playing right in front of them.

"Ew!" Jacob said.

"Get a room!" Allie yelled making a face.

"Allie!" Angel scolded.

"It was Uncle Mikey's fault!" The girl said pointing to the turtle passing by.

"See? She always blames me!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Because you're a believable candidate…" Donnie said also passing through, "Who else, besides her, would steal Raph's sai to make fruit keboabs?"

"That's totally besides the point!" Mikey said.

"Donnie can you watch them for me?" Leo asked.

"Uh, sure…" Donnie said and his confused frown disappeared as Leo dragged Angel up the stairs to his bedroom, "Well, they made up…"

"No duh." Mikey rolled his eyes.

Jacob started crying, and both turtles looked over quickly. The red head bow was gripping at his head in pain, and a discarded truck sat not far away. Alexandria looked at her crying brother with wide eyes for a moment, her hands still stuck in the position it was before the truck left her hands. She looked at her uncles and quickly said,

"Uncle Mikey did it!"

"Do you see!?" Mikey jumped up and down, quite petulantly, "Don you can't let her get away with that!"

"Mikey, stop acting like your five." Donnie rolled his eyes moving towards the twins, he picked up the crying boy and looked at the girl, "Apologize to your brother."

"I didn't --!"

"Don't blame other people when you do something bad, Alexandria, it's honorable to step up to your mistakes." The girl deflated a little, "Now, apologize."

"Sorry, Jake…" She mumbled. Alexandria lifted herself onto the couch and grabbed the remote, Mikey sat next to her and she looked at him, "Sorry for blamin' you Uncle Mikey…"

"Aw, it's okay mini-dudette." Mikey smiled.

They started to watch TV, and after a little argument over whether they were watching The O.C. or The Teletubbies, they decided on the food channel. Mikey's mouth was watering as the chef on television made some sort of desert, and Alexandria started to press buttons on the remote. She turned up the volume and got satisfaction from it. She turned it up some more. No one really seemed to notice, so she just kept turning it up until it was on the highest volume setting.

"TURN THAT DOWN!" Donnie had to yell over it. Alexandria quickly complied and then yelled back,

"Uncle Mikey did it, Uncle Donnie, I told him not to!" Mikey looked at the little girl with narrowed eyes,

"I'm on to you…"

* * *

A/N: Hahah Mikey makes me giggle...anyway, please give feedback. Constructive criticism, and plain old praise is always welcome if you're willing to give. Until next time...

**_-- Whispered Lies_**


	9. Chapter 8: What's in a Name?

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, had writers block, lack of inspiration and a very crazy weekend. People's parents are very crazy...and have the worst timing in the world. Luckily, I have the most understanding and forgiving readers in the world! Love you guys.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**..**_

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Only One -- Yellowcard

* * *

Chapter 8

**What's In a Name? **

_"What's in a name? That which we call a roseBy any other name would smell as sweet."_

_**-- William Shakespeare (Romeo and Juliet)**_

The wind felt very good on Mimi's skin, and the air was fresh compared to the lair's. She put a hand on her swollen stomach and put one on her back which constantly ached. This was to be her last trip up top until the baby was born, she was just too big to go back and forth any more. She had convinced Raph she could walk on the streets by herself, but he insisted he follow her on the rooftops, which meant she had to wait all day for nightfall.

Her gray-blue eyes looked up to the rooftops where she found his familiar silhouette stood on the corner of a neighboring building's rooftop. She smiled softly at him before going into the small liquor store. This one was her favorite in particular simply because it had been there since she was little, and the old place brought back memories. Nothing much had changed except for brands and the things they sold.

The girl smiled to the clerk staring at her stomach with a small smile. She moved over to the cooled beverages and took out a decent sized plastic bottle of apple juice. It'd been part of her very picky diet as of late. She sighed walking to the counter and paying for her beverage. Mimi really didn't expect to run into an old face here but, quickly enough…

"Mimi Jones?"

The pregnant girl turned and at first she really didn't recognize the man standing in front of her. He was older than her, and very handsome, and very familiar. He was tall, and had deep chocolate colored skin, with smiling brown eyes. He had on a very flashy and nice suit, and was standing with two, shorter, older, white haired men. After a moment, Mimi's confused expression turned to a smirk.

"Benjamin Coffin." Her smile widened a bit, "Don't you look all …" She searched for a word, "Fancy…" He chuckled, straightening out his suit with a cocky demeanor.

"Thank you." He turned to the white haired men next to him, "Mimi this is Jonathon Meadows," He nodded to one, "And Rick Strauss, my father-in-law…this is Miranda Jones."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled a little and shook each of their hands.

"We'll meet you in the car, Benjamin." Said Strauss and the two elders left, Benjamin looked to Mimi.

"So, you're pregnant?"

"Nope." Mimi said, "I just ate a balloon." He chuckled,

"You haven't changed much." Benjamin smiled, "Whose the dad?"

"The guy I was all caught up about when I met you." She smiled softly and he nodded his head slowly, "Guess he came 'round after all, eh?"

"Who wouldn't?" Benjamin smiled, "You're a lovely girl." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"So, father-in-law." She smirked, "You married Allison?"

"She came around as well." He smiled back, "We had some good times, Jones."

"Even though I was months away from a legal age…" Mimi teased, "Still haven't told my boyfriend about it…he'd flip his lid."

"You were close enough." He smirked, "And it's not like anyone found out." He hesitated, "Have they?"

"We both needed a friend." Mimi shrugged, "In more than one way…just because you were a little bit older than me…"

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No, Benjamin." She smirked, "If I haven't even told Raph, no one else knows."

"You'll tell him eventually…"

"As soon as he fesses up about the booty calls he had in that year we were apart, yes, I will." Mimi shook her head, "I refuse to believe it was just him and his hand for twelve months."

"Well, congratulations." Ben smiled, "And don't be a stranger."

"Same to you."

The older man walked away and Mimi shook her head. Benjamin Coffin lived on the same floor as her brother and April until he moved in with his girlfriend, Allison. About the time when Leo went to South America and Raph broke up with Mimi, Allison went to Europe with her father for a few months. Benjamin and Mimi had certain relations one night after a bad break down on Mimi's part. Their 'relationship' didn't last long,

Mimi left the liquor store and saluted to Raph still on the corner of the same building rooftop. She walked the short distance back to Casey and April's and after a lot of complaining about her back she made it to the roof top. She looked around for Raph but he was no where to be seen. She opened her apple juice and took a big gulp looking around. She rubbed her stomach a little and turned as a shaky voice said,

"What're you doing here?"

The voice came from a young man, he had to only be in his mid-twenties. He was tall, and looked to be in okay shape. He had a curly mess of brown hair on the top of his head, and big hazel eyes. They were watering. His cheeks were covered with brown hair and his clothes were dirty. Mimi frowned and took another drink of apple juice. He was sitting on the edge of the roof.

"I didn't know there was private party of one up here…" She said blandly, "My bad."

"Just…go away." He said.

"Why?" Mimi said, "Am I interruptin' somethin'?"

"Just leave me alone and get the hell outta here, okay?" He said frantically.

"I actually think I'll stay up here." She replied and moved toward him.

"Move any closer and I'll jump!"

"Go for it." Mimi said not stopping.

He didn't jump.

His eyes watched her as she sat leaned on the roof's ledge and faced the opposite side. He looked at the ground below. Mimi took a big gulp of apple juice and held it out to him. He glanced at it and then shook his head. He hunched over, just looking at the floor. His mind racing with so many thoughts, you could see it in his eyes. Mimi studied him and a frown creased her brow as she did so. She bit her lip a little.

"Why do you wanna jump?" Her voice was void of sarcasm and harshness. It was soft.

"Why do you care?" He snapped.

"I don't know." Mimi replied honestly, "Maybe, I just do."

"That doesn't count for much." He replied. Mimi nodded,

"Okay."

It was silent for a long time. Mimi drank some apple juice, she thought she heard a familiar thud of Raph's footsteps on the roof. They stopped though. She glanced around, but she knew that he had moved out of sight already. The man stared at the far below ground and Mimi focused on something in the distance, going into a trance almost. He rustled a little and she glanced at him to make sure he wasn't pushing himself off the ledge. She relaxed a little as he was still in place.

"I work at a record shop." He said and she looked at him.

"Yeah?" Mimi said, "Did you just feel the need to tell me this before you off yourself?"

"I don't get paid much…but I get by." He said as if she hadn't made a comment, "I've been living with my girlfriend, Ella…"

"Pretty name." Mimi said absently watching him closely, he nodded.

"We met three years ago at a coffee shop…I spilled coffee on her, she was wearing a white jacket…she thought I did it on purpose and beat me up with her purse." He smiled at the memory and Mimi chuckled a little, "After she calmed down I gave her my jacket and took hers even though it was too small and it was snowing out…she thought I was sweet and we went on our first date the next week."

"That's sweet." Mimi nodded.

"I've been cheating on her for three months." His voice was hoarse and his eyes had tears in them. Mimi's demeanor hardened.

"Why?" Her voice was cold and he looked at her.

"You've been cheated on…" He said, "By who?" Mimi was silent for a very long time and finally found her lips and voice working when she said,

"I was livin' with a guy a long time ago and…before he betrayed me and got me kidnapped…he told me he'd been sleepin' 'round for a long while." Her voice shook a little.

"Was it really that bad for you?" He asked, his voice breaking more and more.

"I have trust issues as it is…" Mimi said, "And I took a lot of time to let him in…but I guess it wasn't worth it…" She shook her head, "You never answered my question." She looked at him, "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know." He said, "We've been getting into fights about everything, she goes to stay with her ex every other week after a big fight and I got really drunk and met this girl at some bar…" He clenched his eyes shut and a few tears escaped his eyes, "She reminds me of Ella…"

"But she's not her." Mimi said harshly.

"I know." He said, his voice strained, "She's the best thing that ever happened to me…and I've done the unspeakable to her…" His voice was barely above a whisper, "I don't deserve to hurt her anymore."

"You're hurtin' her more by jumpin' off this building'…" Mimi said, "Whad'ya thinks gonna hurt more? The fact her boyfriends cheatin' on her or the fact that her boyfriends dead and killed himself because he was so damn guilty about cheatin' on her."

"She left." He said, "She's gone. I came home and all her stuff was out of the apartment."

"So, you're gonna jump…" Mimi said, "You're goin' to leap off this what? Six-story building'? Just leave her behind because you feel bad?"

"Are you saying I'm selfish?"

"Looks like it to me." Mimi shrugged, taking some apple juice, "You cheat on your girl because you're havin' issues with her at home, you don't even try to get her to come back to you, and now you wanna jump off a building'' because you can't take the guilt." She shook her head, "Petty and selfish."

"She left me all alone!" He yelled, "I loved her with all my heart, and it feels like she ripped it in two!"

"How do you think she feels?" Mimi's voice was soft again, and her eyes held sympathy, "Take it from me," She said, "What your feelin' is nothing' like she is right now…She should be the one wantin' to jump of a building' not you…."

"What do you want me to do?" He yelled again, "She's gone! And she won't come back! I wouldn't come back either!" He choked on a sob, "What am I supposed to do?" He whispered.

Mimi looked up at the unclear sky, and she kept silent. The man's breathing was still labored and shaky as he cried. His eyes were still on her, like she held the answer to the Universe Itself. Mimi simply put her hands on her stomach and looked down at her protruding stomach. She looked over to the man she did not know and smiled softly, he straightened up a little and sniffed.

"You go to her." Mimi said, "And you win her back."

"How?"

"You're truly sorry." Mimi said, "You're about to throw yourself off a building for her…and if that ain't bein' truly guilty I don't know what the hell is." She smiled, "If you really love her as much as you say you do you'll get offa this roof and go get her."

"How do you know it'll work?"

"I don't." She said and he seemed disappointed with this answer, "Hey," She lifted his chin up, "Things happen for a reason." She said, "You know a while ago I was 'bout to throw myself offa this same buildin over some guy…" She said, "Every day I would think 'bout doin' it…but every day somethin' told me not to…somethin' told me that things would get better…."

"Did you listen?"

"Only enough to not jump." She said, "And the one day I was seriously considerin' it…someone came to my rescue." Mimi looked at him with a smile, "He caught me before I fell." The man was listening intently now, "He proved to me that if love is strong enough…it can conquer anything'…" He looked away, "If you and Ella love each other as much as I think you do…you two can work around this…it's gonna take a while, and for a while it might suck…but, this is where you have to ask yourself…is it worth goin' through the guilt and the pain to be with the person you say you love with your whole heart?"

It was silent for a very long time. Mimi felt the baby kick a little and rubbed her stomach a bit, she heard Raph's breathing not too far off. The man didn't move, his mind was working over time again. Mimi hoped to God this was working. It felt like hours passed in the silence, and the baby was kicking like mad. Mimi bit her lip a little out of nervousness. The man looked up a little, and opened his mouth like he was going to speak. He closed it again, and then he finally spoke after a moment.

"The guy who saved you…" He began, "Was it the guy who cheated on you?"  
"No." Mimi laughed softly, "No, he's gone for good." She said, "The guy who saved me is this little guy's daddy." She rubbed her stomach, "We hit a rough patch, and it was him who left."

"But he came back to you."

"Because that's how it was supposed to be." Mimi said.

The man turned around, still sitting on the ledge though. He jumped onto the roof and leaned against the wall like Mimi. Tears streaked down his face and his lips trembled a little and Mimi grabbed his hand. She put it on her stomach so he could feel it kick, he didn't feel anything at first, but when he did he looked at her. She smiled at him before saying,

"You feel that?" She smiled, and he nodded, "That's a new beginning'. And I've found that new beginning's and second chances…they don't happen with just one person…"

"Thank you…" He said with smile through his tears, he rubbed her stomach a little, "The both of you."

"What's your name?"

"Blakely." He said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mimi." She smiled, "I think that you need to go find Ella, and you need to tell her that you can't live without her."

"And if she doesn't listen?"

"Don't give up." Mimi said, "It'll all get better in time."

Blakely considered this for a very long time. He felt the baby kick once more and met Mimi's gaze. He smiled a little and wiped his face, Mimi winked a little. The taller man leant over and kissed her cheek, she took in a breath and hoped Raph wasn't feeling particularly possessive on this night. There was no sound or signal that Raph was going to attack so she just smiled.

"Get outta here."

He nodded and took off for the roof access door. He was gone and she was rubbing her stomach again. She turned around and nearly bumped into the tall emerald skinned terrapin. Raph had his arms crossed over his chest and one of his eye ridges raised with no other expression. She smiled at him and winked, before biting her lip. He smirked as he kissed her head.

"Well that was the sappiest shit I seen since _Lifetime_…" Raph said and she glared playfully punching his arm.

"I just saved a life," Mimi said, "Sappy or not."

"I could'a just yanked him off the ledge and tied 'im to the fire escape…" Raph said, "He doesn't die and no one has to talk about their feelin's…"

"You're sucha jerk." She rolled her eyes.

"Took ya' long 'nough to figure that one out." He said and grabbed her waist pulling her to him so her back pressed against his plastron. "Ya' did good, Kitten." He said quietly and she smiled a little.

"I think I know what I wanna name the kid…" Mimi said.

"Raph Jr.?" He asked.

"You wish."

"What then?"

"Blake…"

Raph was quiet for a while, as if he was running the idea through his head. The subject of the baby's name had been a very important subject to everyone in the family lately, and Mimi had been trying to find one she liked and Raph liked for the longest time. Neither of them just wanted it to be a name, it had to be special. Raph rubbed Mimi's stomach for a moment, kissed the top of her head and said,

"I like it."

A/N: Sorry it's short!

_**-- Whispered Lies**_

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: It's Time

A/N: So, this week is turning out to be a shitfest. I just finished this chapter after I came home from a sobfest at my poor brother's. He was goo about it though, he hugged me and told people to fuck off when they asked what was wrong. I came home and decided I would update for you all.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

After Tonight -- Justin Nozuka

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**It's Time**_

_"Only those who look with the eyes of children can lose themselves in the object of their wonder."_

**-- Eberhard Arnold**

"Michelangelo, she's having a baby you can't order a pizza!"

"But…the kid might be hungry…"

Maureen looked at her boyfriend and shook her head before looking back to Angel, standing next to Mimi who was lying on the couch. She was eating a bowl of cereal, the bowl balanced on her stomach. Leo looked very peeved, because it was obvious Angel had riled up the family for nothing. Joanne was leaning over the couch, and Donnie was shaking his head as he made coffee. Raph slowly came down the steps and Angel glared at him.

"You're pretty late considering you're girlfriend is in labor…"

"No, she's not." Raph shrugged with a yawn, "She's sittin' on the couch eatin' cereal."

"Mornin'." Mimi smiled at him as he went to the kitchen, he nodded at her.

"Hypothetically." Angel sniffed, "We were having a drill."

"I'm going back to bed." Maureen said and went back up stairs, Mikey yawned and followed after her.

"Well, Angel, thank you, now I _can't_ go back to sleep because you've got me paranoid." Joanne glared and moved to go sit in one of the recliners, Angel shrugged,

"We have to be prepared." She said, "We're having another drill today, so be ready."

"Angel…" Leo said sternly, "You're _not _going to get everyone panicked again unless Mimi really _is_ having the baby."

"She's a week overdue!" Angel said, "And if we're not ready --"

"Let's talk." Leo said grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the dojo.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie came over with some tea.

"Pretty good." Mimi said putting her spoon in her empty bowl, Joanne took it off her stomach and passed Raph on her way to the kitchen, Mimi sipped her tea, "The drill was her idea, by the way."

"I figured." Donnie sounded annoyed.

"Leo's probably lecturin' her to death right now." Raph said moving Mimi's legs so he could sit down, before placing them over his lap.

"Give her a break." Mimi said, "Jr. is late and you know how she is about punctuality."

"Can you please tell me the name?" Joanne asked coming back, kneeling next to the couch putting her head on Mimi's shoulder. "Please, please, please?"

"Nope." Raph said and Joanne groaned, "You'll find out any day now, look at her, she's about to explode."

"Sweet, Raph." Donnie said, "Don't do too much today." He looked at Mimi.

"I don't do much any day." Mimi said, "And you tell me not to do too much everyday."

"You tried getting up the stairs by yourself." Joanne said,

"And ya' tried to make your own dinner yesterday." Raph said.

"Those are easy, its not gonna hurt me."

"You're overdue, Mimi," Donnie said, "I know it's hard to be sitting so much, but you can't take any risks."

"So shut your mouth, stop complainin' and stay on your ass."

* * *

"Ah, Miranda," Splinter said, "Have I missed anything?" He said sitting next to her on the couch,

"Nope." Mimi said staring at the scene, "See, opening credits."

Since Mimi was to be off her feet at all times, and she spent a lot of time on the couch, she had begun watching Splinter's soaps. She had her peanut butter and potato chips out but cried out as they were snatched from her. Raph rolled his eyes and handed her a paper plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it. She grinned at him as he gave her a glass of apple juice and walked away to go to work on his bike.

"You know," Mimi said to Splinter, "I could get used to his dotin' on me…" She munched on her sandwich.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, dear," Splinter said amusedly, "Once the baby is born I have a feeling Raphael and yourself will both be doting parents."

"Probably." Mimi smiled, and looked at the screen, "I can't believe Lulu's pregnant…with Dylan's baby too…" She shook her head.

"I was quite shocked myself." Splinter admitted.

They both fell into silence as the show started. Angel came into the lair and went straight for the fridge, making something violently. A loud crash made Splinter look over the couch and Mimi lift herself so she could see. Angel had broken a glass as she set it on the counter and her hand was now bleeding from a shard still in her hand. She hissed and looked over at her audience,

"Miranda, turn around and relax!" She demanded.

"What climbed up your ass?"

"My ridiculous boss, and his demeaning tasks!" She yelled running her hand under water, "Sit down!" She ordered as Mimi lifted herself from her chair and waddled over to help her friend.

"Just chill out." Mimi said, pressing a dish towel to the wound, "Go get Donnie to wrap this up, I'll make you an PB&J."

"You should relax." Angel insisted,

"This is the first time I've stood since I came downstairs this mornin', I'll be fine."

Angel sighed in defeat as Mimi began getting the peanut butter out. The red head walked into the lab where Donnie was setting up the metal table with blankets, pillows, towels and other necessities. The room smelled clean, very clean, and there was hand sanitizer everywhere. Angel cleared her throat and Donnie turned, raising an eye ridge before grabbing some bandages.

"Thought I heard a crash." He said.

"Accidently broke a glass." She said, "MImi's making me lunch."

"She needs to stay off her feet." Donnie seemed agitated.

"Give her a break Don, she's been on her feet since this morning." Angel said, "You have to let her move a little."

"I just get nervous is all." Donnie said, "Raph and I both remind her to let us help her with everything."

"She's been very good about asking for help." Angel insisted, wincing as Donnie poured some antibacterial on her hand. "This place ready for her?"

"Yeah." Donnie said, "I should have had it ready last week, but she wouldn't let me."

"The thing just needs to come." Angel said, "It's driving us all crazy." Donnie chuckled,

"Raph keeps acting like its going to just pop out at any second."

"Well it sure as hell looks like it." Angel said as Donnie put the last bandage on, "Thanks."

"Of course."

Angel left the lab and found her glass of water and sandwich on the table. Mimi was back on the couch and Leo was in the kitchen. She smiled meekly at him and sat down, picking up her sandwich and taking a small bite. He sat next to her and sipped some tea he had made. She sipped some water and looked over as Mimi yelled something at the TV.

"Long lunch hour?" Leo inquired.

"Don't have to go back until my boss' dry cleaning is done." Angel said tightly, "I've got a couple of hours."

"I see." Leo sighed.

"Mhm." Angel said, "His dry cleaning, and I definitely _can't_ forget to pick out an anniversary card for his wife on the way back." She added with a feral bite of her sandwich, "And then I have night classes." Leo made a deep sigh, "I mean, I know I'm an intern but this is getting ridiculous."

"I'm sorry, love." Leo said softly,

"It's okay." Angel sighed, "I mean it wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't such a supercilious ass." She took another bite of sandwich, "He called me 'babe' this morning." She swallowed, "'Morning babe, pick me up a bagel and something sweet for yourself.' and then he winked at me!" She shivered mocking him, "He's just terrible." Leo frowned a little,

"He hasn't ….come on to you, has he?"

"Don't be ridiculous Leo, he wouldn't think of it." Angel said, "He's a lawyer, he knows I could sue him into the next five years fro trying anything…"

"Just be careful."

A loud gasp made everyone look over at Mimi. It was silent as she gripped her stomach, she relaxed into the couch and sighed. It was still quiet as everyone waited to see if there was another contraction coming. After a moment Mimi stuck her thumb up in the air and Leo and Angel breathed a sigh of relief. Splinter shook his head a little and turned back to his television show. Angel rubbed her temples,

"If that baby doesn't come soon I might have to scare it out of her or something." Leo just chuckled and kissed her head.

* * *

"Another one?" Donnie asked, and Mimi nodded grunting a little.

"She okay?" Raph asked coming into the main room to find Mimi leaning over and holding onto the coffee table.

"Fuckin' hell." Mimi leaned back, Raph frowned in concern, "I'm fine."

"How far apart are they?" Donnie asked.

"Last one she had was earlier this afternoon." Leo said from the recliner, "About three hours ago."

"I'm fine, babe." Mimi looked up at Raph.

"Are we goin' on a patrol tonight?" He asked Leo not looking away from Mimi,

"I planned on it, yes." Leo said.

"I'm okay, really." She smiled and yawned, " I just need a nap."

"Here." Donnie said getting up and Raph sat down so Mimi could lean on him and rest her legs on the arm, "I have to sanitize the lab again anyway."

"He's getting a little crazy with the sanitizing …" Leo said and Mimi chuckled closing her eyes and grabbing Raph's hand. "You don't have to come on the patrol if you feel like you should stay." Leo said looking at Raph.

"I have a feelin' she'll nag the hell outta me until I do go."

"Damn straight." Yawned Mimi and Leo sighed.

"If you insist."

* * *

Angel grumbled bringing in a cup of coffee past the receptionist and set it on the clean cherry wood desk. Along with a couple files and the man's mail, she set an anniversary card on it as well. The man looked up from his paperwork and winked at Angel it took all of her not to roll her eyes and just smile. She ran a hand through her hair,

"Mr. Callahan, do you mind if I head home now?"

"What time is it?"

"Seven, sir." She smiled as politely as possible, "Two hours later than I was supposed to have left."

"Oh my," He chuckled, "You have worked hard today…go on home."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled tightly, he began to say something but she was sure she was out of the room before he could get it out, "Night Gladys." She said to the receptionist.

"Night, sweetie." The old woman called to her.

Angel sighed in relief as she left the office and got into the elevator. She took her hair out of it's high bun and shook it out. As the elevator went down she also took off her heels and replaced them with tennis shoes she kept in her large purse. It had been a very long day and she could not wait to go back home and relax. Her pocket buzzed and she reached into it and got her phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Ang, it's April."

"Oh, what's up?"

"The boys are going on patrol, Casey is tagging along and us girls are all needed to stay home and baby sit." Angel groaned, and sighed,

"Alright, I'll be there."

"What's up? You sound swiped."

"I am, I worked two hours overtime today." Angel said heading for a manhole.

"Ouch," April said, "Well, get down here and you can nap with Mimi for a bit."

"Thanks." Angel said dryly, "See you soon."

"Bye."

* * *

"Casey do not turn off your cell phone and keep up with the boys!" April said.

"And be safe, Daddy." Alexandria said mimicking her mother's pose with her hands on her hips.  
"I wanna go, Dad." Jacob whined a little.

"Sorry, bud." Casey leaned down to his son's size, "Somebody's gotta stay home with Splinter and help him take care of the ladies."

"_I_ don't need to be taken care of." Alexandria insisted.

"'Course not, now get your twin butts over here and say goodbye." The two children hugged their father tightly.

Mimi was still sleeping on the couch, but the triplets and April stood in front of the boys and Casey. Raph looked hesitant to leave and Donnie was making sure that the girls would make Mimi relax. Leo seemed impatient to get going, but April was lecturing Casey on not breaking or losing his cell phone. Raph moved over to the couch, and kissed Mimi's forehead she stirred a little.

"Raph?" She mumbled,

"I'll be back later, Kitten."

"M'kay." She said blinking a couple times, "Don't die."

"Sure thing." He snorted.

"We got it." Angel smiled and yawned, moving toward the recliner closest to the couch.

"We won't be out too long." Leo assured April, and she nodded, "Let's get going."

"Bye guys!" Maureen giggled.

Mimi stayed awake, but Angel was fast asleep in minutes and Joanne was on Donnie's computer, typing something up. Maureen was painting Mimi's toenails and Alexandria insisted it was her turn next. Splinter sat next to Mimi on the couch, Jacob playing tug o' war with Killer in front of the TV. Mimi tried to see her feet over her stomach but leaned back into the couch with a grunt.

"What color are they?"  
"Why?"

"Because if they're pink I might have to shove my foot up your ass." Mimi grumbled.

"Auntie Mimi!" Alexandria gasped, "You said a bad word."

"My bad," Mimi said, "I might have to shove my foot up your nose! Better?"

"Much." Alexandria said, "They're not pink."

"What color are they?"

"Red."

"Typical."

* * *

The group silently made their way across the New York roof tops, Casey falling behind a couple steps. Raph pushed forward trying to clear his mind of all the things that could go wrong while they were away. He should have stayed home, he could feel that he should have, but Mimi insisted and it was hard not to give her what she asked, especially when she was like this.

As the clock ticked she became more nervous about parenthood, and he wouldn't lie, he was just as scared. They would have a lot of help, that was sure, but being a parent…it was a big deal. Raph shook his head as he leaped from one ledge to another. He could worry himself to death thinking about it, and on top of this gut feeling that he really should have stayed home, he knew it would be a long night.

"You okay, man?" Casey said, breath labored from trying to keep up.

"I'm good." Raph nodded.

"If you think I believe you, you're a Fuckin' retard."

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it man." Raph grunted, "It'll just make it worse."

"What man?" Casey urged.

"I just don't think I should'a come tonight, a'ight?" Raph frowned, "Now, drop it."

"Got it, man." Casey said and they took off again.

* * *

Alexandria and Jacob were asleep and not waking up for a while in Raph's room. It was now nearing two in the morning and the only ones awake were Maureen and Mimi. April passed out in one of the recliners, and Angel was still passed out. Joanne was asleep, sitting on the floor and leaning her head on the couch. Splinter had retired hours earlier, after Maureen and Mimi started their third match in a fighting game.

"Whoa, watch it, combo coming!" Maureen said pressing the buttons fervently.

"Bring it, Blondie." Mimi smirked and pressed her buttons just as wildly.

"OH!" Maureen said, "Nice one, Mama Bear!"

"I try." Mimi said, as their characters continued to attack each other, "Shit! Shit!"

"Oh, snap." Maureen said, "I think, that I just totally murdered you."

"Well played, my dear." Mimi said, "Now go get Mama Bear her potato chips and peanut butter."

"Donnie says you can only have those twice a day."

"Well Donnie isn't here." Mimi said, "Fetch."

"If I get in trouble for getting them for you…" Maureen began to threat as she stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Whoa, it's almost two…" She snorted, "And the boys said they wouldn't be long."

"I don't blame them." Mimi said, "I'd be eager to stretch my legs and shit too."

"You're a different story." Maureen said, "You've been stuck here for like days and stuff. Not to mention nobody lets you do anything, and that must suck."

"Tell me 'bout it." Mimi said.

"I mean, I'd probably like it." Maureen said looking for something for herself to munch on while she heated up some water to make Mimi some tea, "Boyfriend is all doting, everyone is always worrying and doing things for you." She chuckled, "You're like…a bloated princess." She laughed a little grabbing some left over pizza, "Princess Baby Bump…" Maureen was obviously amused by herself. "I think it's a great name." She grabbed Mimi's bag of chips and big tub of peanut butter, along with the cup of tea which she most likely did not make right. "How do you like that name Mimi?" The blond was shocked to see Mimi standing as if she were going to the kitchen, but she was stopped. "Mimi?"

"Maureen." Mimi said calmly, "My water just broke…"

Mimi looked at Maureen who turned a new shade of pale and dropped everything in her hands. The bags fell and the peanut butter fell on top of them, making them crunch, but the loudest noise was the mug dropping to the floor and shattering. April jumped up and so did Joanne, yelling as the hot water splattered on her, Angel stayed sound asleep. Mimi grunted as she felt a contraction in her lower abdomen.

"Maureen, what the hell happened?" April said loudly, Angel didn't stir.

"Ow, that really freaking hurt!" Joanne exclaimed standing, "It was really hot!"

"Are you okay?" April asked Joanne.

"Fine." Joanne said with a sigh.

"MIMI!" Maureen screamed as Mimi hunched over again in a contraction and supported her.

"Oh shit." April said moving forward and Joanne did as well.

The three of them helped her into the lab, and onto the covered metal table. It was much more comfortable with all the pillows, blankets and towels. Joanne woke up Angel who jumped and started panicking. Joanne had to calm her down before she went to see Mimi who was still in pain. Once Angel was ready she went into the room, and surrounded the table with the other girls. Mimi was grunting a little.

"What do we do now?" Joanne asked.

"Call mom!" Maureen cried.

"What is going on?" Splinter asked coming into the room.

"Mimi's having contractions."

"I'm calling Donnie, Joanne go make sure the kids are still asleep." April said and left the room.

"What do we do?" Maureen asked.

"Close your legs." Angel said,

"Too late for that." Maureen replied and Mimi groaned a laugh.

"Stop being funny." She said.

"Do not make her laugh, Angel, or the baby will just shoot out like a canon ball!" Maureen said and Mimi laughed again.

"Seriously though, what do we do if the baby comes out _right now_?" Angel asked.

"It's not going very far…she has pants on." Maureen insisted and shouted at the space between Mimi's legs, "I know you're late, but now is a really bad time!"

* * *

Casey was seconds behind the guys who weren't really pushing themselves anymore. They'd gotten a couple muggers, one almost-rape, and they stopped a small gang fight. It was getting late or early and they all wanted to head back. Casey almost didn't notice the buzzing in his pocket until his phone rang a second time. He skidded to a halt on a roof top.

"HEY! DOME HEADS GET BACK HERE!" He yelled and picked up the phone, "Hello?" The guys were all around with anxious looks.

"You have to get back here, water broke, contractions, and I don't know what to do because with the twins they put me on --"

"Slow down, April." Casey said.

"Mimi's water broke and she's have contractions that are about five minutes apart…and I don't know what to do."

"But you had the twins…isn't it like…the same?" Casey asked.

"I can't deliver a fucking baby!" April yelled, and Casey winced, "Get home, _now_!"

"What is it?" Raph asked.

"Mimi's water broke, she's havin' contractions." Casey said.

"How far apart?" Donnie asked.

"I dunno, I think she said five minutes."

"Shit!" Donnie exclaimed, quite un-Donnie-likely, "We have to go now."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Mikey asked.

"Mimi's going into labor."

Raph pushed himself as hard and fast as he could, his brothers barely behind him. Casey was falling behind, and would be even more behind as they jumped off a roof top to the ground. All four brothers landing gracefully and lifting the manhole and jumping down simultaneously, leaving it open for Casey. They sped through the sewer system, hoping they were going to be on time.

Raph skidded to a stop in front of the brick wall door, and tugged on the lever. Splinter was meditating on the couch, while Joanne sat at the table with the confused twins. Mimi could be heard from the lab grunting and groaning all of the girls yelling out loud. When they got to the room Angel was at Mimi's right, April on her left and Maureen at her feet. She was covered with sweat, pants discarded on the floor.

"PUSH!" Maureen urged,

"I AM PUSHIN'!" Mimi screamed.

"WHY IS SHE PUSHING?" April asked.

"WHAT ELSE IS SHE GOING TO DO?" Angel said.

"What's going on?!" Donnie asked.

"She's pushing!" April said.

"How dilated are you?"

"I don't Fuckin' know!" Mimi snapped.

"Move Maureen." Donnie said and Maureen moved to stand with Mikey biting her nails, April left the room quickly and Raph took her place by Mimi's side. "This is going to take a while."

"Thank God." Mimi groaned laying back.

It really was a while, though the contractions kept coming regularly. Maureen fell asleep with Mikey on the floor, Casey and April got the kids back to sleep and were drinking coffee in the kitchen. Raph, Donnie, and Joanne all stayed around Mimi, Raph leaning on the table and brushing the hair out of Mimi's face. Angel and Leo refused to go far, and in a last attempt for some calm, Splinter was meditating in the dojo.

"Is it time yet?" Angel asked.

"Do you see a baby?" Leo asked tiredly.

"No."

"There you go."

"Someone's grouchy." Yawned Angel.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Leo grumbled.

"Ah-fuck." Mimi sat up with a groan, and Donnie came over, "I think this is it."

"Yeah, it is." He insisted, and Mimi groaned in pain, "Push, Mimi."

"I am." Mimi cried out in pain, and gripped Raph's hand in hers, he looked scared. Mimi pushed again and fell back, "I'm too tired…" She groaned, "I can't."

"You have to, Mimi." Donnie said, "Come on, you can do it."

"Keep pushin', Kitten." Raph said softly, squeezing her hand a little, "Come on, lets go, you gotta do it."

"I really hate you right now Raphael!" She yelled.

"You didn't seem to mind when--"

"Shut up!"

With a groan she clenched Raph's hand and Joanne's and began pushing again. The noise had drawn April, Casey, Splinter, Maureen and Mikey from their sleep and coffee to the room. Leo, Angel, and Splinter watch half in wonder and half in sympathy. Mikey looked like he would pass out and Maureen did pass out. Casey winced a little and April bit her lip a little. Mimi cried out and Donnie exclaimed,

"I can see the head!"

"You're almost there." Joanne said.

"You can do it, babe." Raph said and Mimi cried again pushing.

Moments later Donnie was holding what looked like a bloody pink blob in his hands. Mimi leaned on Raph and when the first howling cry let out the pink blob turned into a green one. Mimi was crying and laughing, as Donnie cut the umbilical cord and wiped off the baby. Raph watched closely as Mimi sweat on his shoulder. Joanne was grinning at the screaming turtle and Mikey had passed out with Maureen. Leo, Angel, and Splinter still seemed unmovable and April and Casey seemed like they were relieved.

"This belongs to you." Donnie said giving the wrapped up green bundle to Mimi who looked at Raph with a grin and touched her forehead to his.

"He looks just like you." She giggled, and Raph seemed speechless, "Open your eyes little buddy." And as he did blue-gray eyes stared back.

"He's got your eyes…" Raph said softly.

"Oh my god…" She said as the child calmed and stopped crying, he turned back into a pink human child, "Look at all that hair!" She sniffed.

"Oh God, guys you gotta tell me the name now." Joanne said crying herself.

"This," Raph said looking at his little boy, "Is Blake…"

Everyone got a look at the baby, and once they were done with congratulations they went to bed. Splinter came by and stared at his grandson for a long while before smiling and walking out of the room. Joanne and Donnie stayed behind as Mimi and Raph gushed over the baby. Both were looking ready to pass out but didn't look at all ready to give the baby up for some sleep. Donnie took a step forward.

"I know it's hard, but you both need rest." He said, "Joe and I will keep Blake in here and safe, you two go get some rest." Mimi bit her lip and looked down at her baby, and looked at Raph.

"You're 'bout to pass out, babe." He said, "And I ain't gonna lie, so am I."

"But…" Mimi said, "I just got him." She chuckled a little.

"I know, but he's a tough guy, he'll hold out until we wake up." Raph said, "Right, Don?"

"Of course."

"Alright." Mimi sighed, and kissed the baby's head, "Night, Blake."

"See ya, kid." Raph smirked kissing the baby as well.

Mimi was hesitant and watched Don take the baby with a sigh. Raph picked her up gently and carried her past April and Casey passed out on the couch, leaning on each other, a passed out twin in each their laps. He laid Mimi down and fell into the bed next to her, she curled into his grasp and he held her close to him. She sighed against him, smile on her tired face.

"Did you see his tiny little hands?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yeah." Raph chuckled, "And those eyes."

"All that hair!" Mimi laughed, "Oh, God, he's amazing'."

"Because we made 'im." Raph said softly, "Get to bed, Kitten."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

"Michelangelo!" Splinter scolded quietly, "Be quiet."

The orange clad turtle meekly looked over to the couch where Raph was sitting, his head hung in his sleep. Mimi was asleep as well leaning on him, with a sleeping Blake in her arms. Mikey nodded his head in understanding and sat down with his father at the table. Donnie came from his alcove of computers and smiled at Mike before getting himself some coffee. Mikey sighed a little.

"They're always sleeping…"

"The first two weeks are hard, Mike." Donnie said, "Give 'em a break."

"I know, I know…" Mikey said.

"I think it would be nice for them to get away for a while." Splinter said, "As a family."

"Maybe." Donnie said, "But I think Blake should develop a little more first. It won't do them any good to be away if he's just sleeping, eating and crying."

"And crapping." Mikey added.

"Yes, Mikey." Donnie rolled his eyes.

A small cry, followed by loud one signaled that Blake was awake. Mimi stirred and looked down at the baby squirming in her grasp, she sat up and held him to her chest as she stood. Raph looked up at her with tired eyes and she smiled telling him softly to go back to sleep. She walked around, humming and bouncing the boy ever so slightly, and this quieted him a little. She chuckled as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey little dude." Mikey said as the blue eyed boy stared at him, "What is up?"

"I don't think he's hungry, he'd still be screamin'…" Mimi said, "You wanna hold him Mike?"

"Yeah!" Mike said eagerly, and grinned as Mimi handed the bundle to him.

"Got his head?"

"Yeah." Mikey said calmer, "He's got some big eyes."

"Mind watchin' him while Raph and I catch up on some sleep?" Mimi asked tiredly.

"We've got him." Donnie smiled.

"Alright." She yawned, "Come get me if he needs to be fed…" Mimi walked over to the couch and prodded Raph hard in the shoulder.

"Huh?" Raph blinked open his eyes.

"Come on, Papa Bear, let's get some sleep." She said and he stood with a groan.

"What 'bout the kid?" He asked with a yawn.

"Mikey's got 'im." Mimi smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked toward the staircase.

"He's gonna lose 'im." He said and looked to Donnie, "Watch 'im."

"I take offense to that! " Mikey called out as the couple walked up the steps, "Blake and I are going to have lots of fun, right?" He looked down at the baby who just stared at him.

"Just don't drop him." Donnie rolled his eyes, "I don't want to clean up the mess they leave while they're murdering you…"

* * *

A/N: I'm not a doctor and have never given or seen someone give birth. Sorry if I'm all incorrect and shit because I don't really care right now. :) Please leave love, hate, or critisizm. All is welcome. Hope you enjoyed it.

Much love, and hoping your day was better than mine...

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


End file.
